


Once you care you're FUCKED

by SLuzie



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Mass Effect 2, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, IN SPACE!, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLuzie/pseuds/SLuzie
Summary: This will be a retelling of Mass Effect 2 & 3.Darker, meaner, bloodier and overall more dystopian than the games we'll follow Keya, a female bounty hunter, mercenary and overall badass. And take a look through her eyes at the painful history that unfolds on the Normandy SR2, while Shepard collects dangerous aliens around her to destroy the Collectors base.





	1. Welcome to Omega

 

Time is a relative thing. Flimsy at best. Too fast when you're enjoying something. Too slow when you're hating something.  
It dragged on and on and on when you're in a situation you don't want to be. To have to wait, that was something that Keya hated and now she was stuck in this tiny shuttle, crowded with too many passengers, elbow to elbow, waiting that those stupid doors would finally open.

She could hear the docking procedure, the soft 'clank' when they finally connected and the soft hiss of air being rerouted to make the landing as seamless as possible. The others didn't move and waited as annoyed as her for their travel to be over. She had been on too many of those shuttle trips to care about the other passengers, as long as no one would threaten her, she was perfectly fine with ignoring every single one of them.

Not that most of them would even dare to approach her, being in full armour, 6.1 feet tall and buffed up with muscular arms showing where no armour covered them up. It didn't help that she was wearing an armour made for males, without the lean and curvy look that other medium armours would show.  
She could smell her own sweat, mixed with the stench of explosives, blood and sand. Basically, she smelled like she had been through hell and that was kinda the case. The sand was in her hair, baked into the wrinkles in her face, washed away in small rivulets of sweat leaving her pale skin surprisingly clean where she had dragged her glowed hands to swipe away the droplets.

Most of those fools were heading to Omega for completely selfish reasons, because they heard so much about it and wanted to see it for themselves. Good for nothing bachelors thinking it was a good idea to let loose here of all places. Some of them came here because they did something they shouldn't, pissed someone off they shouldn't. To seek shelter in this stinkhole was the last advise she would have given someone, whatever shit hey were running from, it had a habit of following and finding them anyway. Running from it? Waste of time and effort.

But, at least one good thing came of it. They would provide her with enough cover to avoid Arias goons long enough to take a shower, get some chow and test her newest addition. Finding a C-7 Roomsweeper submachine gun was the best thing on this whole trip.  
They were too rare to even find them on the blackmarkets of Omega, since Kassa Fabrications had stopped producing them after just 500 pieces. There was an issue with overheating that couldn't be fixed and the weight and clumsiness of the weapon didn't turn it into a customers favourite.

Keya licked her lips and smiled wickedly. That was exactly what she needed, a heavy piece that was tweakable enough so she could practically mold it to her needs and still use it to butt some noses in with it. She was already searching through the extranet to find blueprints of the weapon and the parts she'd need. Harrod should have them or could at least find them for her.

The doors finally opened with a hiss and the bulk of people flocked together on their way out, ignoring the stomach churning stench that Keyas big bag emitted. No one was stupid enough to ask what was in there, even though she would have luckily showed them. With a snicker she parted from the masses, standing in one of the darker hallways, just relaxing for a moment and enjoying not being poked in the rips or trampled on her feet.

The thick air was a palpable mixture of piss and sweat of way too many different aliens, a stale stench, merged with booze and puke. She could see the new arrivals crunch their noses, some even holding a hand in front of their faces, retching against the smell. 'Welcome to Omega' she laughed inwardly, slightly shaking her head. She couldn't distinct it anymore, being exposed to it for years now, but she guessed it was indeed bad. For her it felt like home.

As always, she took a different route to her place than the last time, a wild variation of back alleys, shortcuts and sharp turns. It took Keya nearly an hour to reach the Doru District where she was living, at least she was fairly sure that no one followed her. The stench changed a little here, smelling fresher, less used up. Being the closest to the support beam in the deadcenter of Omega it was also where the vital utility systems where located. Water treatment, air ventilation and the main hub for electricity distribution.

It wasn't necessarily a residential area and only engineers and their families had built up a shanty town and formed it into apartment complexes which attracted at least some lowly retailers and snack stands to the area. Due to its uniformity and grey and dark exterior no one that didn't have to be here came here and that was why Keya liked it so much.  
Even though everyone tried not to pry about the neighbours, it had grown into a tight knitted community.

The kids played together in the vacant apartments that no one wanted to move into. The elderly met in the corners of the staircases, watching over the comings and goings of the others. Mothers watched each others infants, so at least some of them could take a break or go shopping or spend some quality time with their husbands. The men met for poker and drinks, telling themselves all about which pipe needed fixing and which filter needed to be exchanged.

And in all of that you could find nearly every race, except for maybe Vorcha because who wants to be around those assholes anyway, right? But it was absolutely normal to see a Human take their lunch break together with their Quarian or Salarian workmates. An Turian mother explains what helps when their babies finally grow some teeth to an Asari, which in return helps coming up with new ways to get the screaming bundles of joy to sleep.

It didn't look like much, however, for her it felt like home.

 

Keya followed the sound of laughter around a sharp corner of the third staircase, the soft hum of the big pipes around her accompanied by a few pings and clatter. She followed a newly built ladder onto a gangway that led her across to another entrance hall. From there it was another staircase up and through a long and just barely lit corridor onto a balcony that some had used to grow some plants and then just around two more corners and she was there. Laughter and a few words here and there greeted her, some kids yelling at each other and chasing a leathery ball. The zigzag of the labyrinth of an ever-growing complex made it sometimes difficult to find her own apartment or at least the best way to it. Especially when her work kept her away for weeks to an end.

The plants growing in the damp darkness where not nearly enough to feed them, but a few months back all the tenants of the twelfth floor had thrown in some money and outfitted one of the empty apartments into a city garden. With the ever present and barely restricted electricity they didn't have to worry about the bill, Aria didn't care as long as her territory was lit like a fucking human christmas tree.

So, they had a new Asari scientist in their midst, making the hydroponic food available to everyone living there. They got potatoes and tomatoes for the humans, some cucumbers and beans as well. Some fruits and plants from not only the Asari homeworld but from the Salarians and Turians as well, colourful in their bloom and spreading a fine scent of outerworldly sweetness. Some even tasted good, even with some tummy tingling and bad digestion as a side dish.

Her apartment had a black door, but no number and was initially just another room of the apartment beside it. When the Krogan brothers living next door acquired another apartment to the other side and rearranged some walls, it was a spare room with just a small window. She took it. At least it got a window, even though it just had some chicken wire instead of glass. Not that there was weather of any kind anyway.  
The thick cement walls kept the temperature to a constant, even when the pipes in her room managed to heat up from time to time. It was the perfect spot to dry her clothes. She had a tiny bathroom, not even big enough to comfortably turn around. But with a steady flow of hot water and probably the best electricity reliability of all of Omega. Which made up for it.

With time she had found a decent enough bed and an old sturdy desk, even a swirl patterned carpet and simple shelves that fitted in between the coppery pipes along the walls. With her wall mounted weapons and an upgraded security system in place it was her own small place of Omega that she got to cherish more and more. She didn't have a kitchen, just a kettle and a reheater, but that was more than enough for her. She spend most of the time out anyway.

“Honey I'm home” she shouted, but there was no response. 'Figures' she sighed and stripped out of her bulky armour and stored it in the run-down armour locker she had gotten about a year ago. It wasn't state of art but with a new laser and a few tweaks to the software it worked perfectly fine. Not only would it clean the different armourplates but search for dents and holes and weak points and inform her. Keya would have loved to get her hands on one of those that did the repairs as well, but they were hard to get by these days.

Slipping out of her underwear she hisses when the hot water came in direct contact with yet another laceration, this one painful enough to be annoying but not deep enough for her to even register during the fight or the travel back to Omega. One of those days she'd install medigel to come out of her shower head instead of water. With a grin and a relaxing sigh Keya enjoyed a long, hot, foamy deluge – indulging in the feeling of being absolutely clean and smelling like herself for a change.

  
  


Years ago, together with a few other upgrades, she had decided to have some bodymodifications done and as a result she had not only her eyeliner tattooed amongst some more tattoos but no hairs grew where she didn't wanted to. Which basically meant that the hair on her head was left alone, but she was freed from having to shave her legs or under her arms and only trimming the hair further south in length, but not form. It saved a lot of time and she felt cleaner for it, as well.

After the last bits of grime and sand and dust were drained she switched a knob around and the water stopped. A powerful hum started up, blowing redirected warm air into the small cubicle, drying her within minutes. Another time-saving solution which also freed her from using towels and the need to wash them after.

With efficient movements she covered herself in moisturiser and straightened her hair while her skin soaked up the barely smelling balm. She almost felt like herself when she was done and stepped back into some casual wear. Normally most people on Omega were clever enough to wear armour, at least in some of the more run-down districts and no one bat an eyelash about it. In Doru, if the people knew you, you wouldn't need it. Sure, a few stupid assholes needed to be reminded of their manners from time to time, all in all, there were surprisingly few murders though.

While getting dressed she could hear the space stations noises through her fenced window, shouting of merchants, arguments between aliens, someone being shoved around and the typical clanking and clunking of pipes, ducts and vents. Together with the static hiss of leads and conduits it blended together in a busy, yet familiar background.

Clad in loose cargopants, black combat boots (with a knife hidden in each) and a black tank top she was looking at the few, and there were like five, jackets and sweaters she owned. With a sigh she just chose the first hanging in the minimal row, a loose leather jacket with studs and a few patches. Nothing special. She put her omnitool back on and had her hand on the actual doorknob as she heard her neighbour opening his door as well. The massive Krogan, a greenblueish armour fitting his green headplates, grinned in her direction.

  


“Keya! I was wondering when you'd be back. Zaeed asked for you just a few hours ago!”

“Jorgal Drorr!” She reached over after putting a pistol in one of the many pockets of her trousers and offering her hand in a familiar and strong clasp around his wrist. His yellowish eyes glanced curious at the weird shaped ball inside her bag that began to stink up the dimly lit hallway. They shook hands and walked together down to the street. His big stature made her feel tiny, even though she was tall and muscular for a human.

“Had a nice hunting trip I see?” Drorr asked, no longer able to withheld his curiosity and points at the bag.

“Got lucky. I'll bring the 'evidence' to Aria and swing by the ol' man after. You need an'thing from the market?”

“Nah, I'm good, Keya. I have a job, I'm healthy, no one robbed me in 42 days and you are back so I have someone to annoy. What else can I want, huh?” His belly deep laughter made her grin and they waved goodbye after following the confusing path through the apartment complex down.

 

  


The way further into the station and finally to Aria's bar Afterlife took her another hour, but mainly because she stopped along the way to shovel in some food from one of the many vendors. A beer and a platter of deep fried something later she pushed in between the sad aliens standing in line.

The Elcor bouncer barely looked at her, a soft nod was the only reaction, so she waltzed in and needed to wait a few seconds to get used to the loud booming music and drunk people. It was barely 3pm in the afternoon. The dark interior, windowless and pierced by pink and red lights, however let people believe it was whatever time of the day they needed it to be. It was like stepping into another time zone, where booze and dancers flowed around whoever could afford it.

Gripping her simple shopping bag with the odd ball tight Keya used her elbows to find a way between the patrons and tourists, shoving here, pushing there. And finally leaving the hustle behind to be greeted by Anto. The Batarian bodyguard didn't made a sound, like always, just watched her for a moment and nodded for her to go up after scanning her and waiting patiently to give him her pistol for the duration of the meeting.

Her stomach responded to the deep bass thrown her way, the music turning the dancing masses into a living breathing thing. The emporium, towering above it all, had the best view and Keya took a moment to let it sink in. She waited, patiently, till Aria acknowledged her and risked a glance at her bag.

“Keya.” Her typical greeting falling short the self-acclaimed Queen of Omega went straight to business.

“Aria.” After waiting for the inviting nod the blonde Bounty hunter sat herself on the leathery sofa, sighing as the soft material connected to her sore muscles. In one smooth movement she folded one leg underneath her and gave her bag to Grizz, the Turian bodyguard, that had followed her up the stairs.

“I assume everything went according to plan?” Aria asked with a detached voice, when Grizz unfolds the grimy linen and fluttered his mandibles. He is holding the chopped off head of a Batarian in his hand, sand trickling from it, and puts it back. Nauseated he nods at Aria, yes, that really was who she had wanted dead. Mission accomplished.

“When does it ever, my Queen.” Keya couldn't resist mocking her a little. After years of collecting bounties and earning if not the trust of the Asari but at least the professional courtesy she allowed herself some indulgence. With a grin she watches Grizz walking away, the bag on his outstretched arm, probably to take care of the corpses head. Throwing it away. Hopefully not into the waste disposal.

“I see. But you did what I paid you for. It is nice to know that at least someone takes their responsibilities seriously and acts accordingly.”

“What's happening Aria? Someone giving you a 'ard time?”

“Not me personally, no. You really think someone would be stupid enough to try!? It's this vigilante, Archangel. He disappeared and now the gangs are focussing back on me. He was such a nice distraction.”

Keeya had heard about it, who hadn't? This turian came from nowhere and built up a team, striking against everyone that slightly pissed him off. Crime had always been one of the pillars of Omega, but he began to undermine it with his righteousness and 'helping the weak' bullshit. It didn't take long and he had made a name for himself, disrupting the natural flow of the station, taking down the bad guys. He was in the way. And after a while, he had even managed to get the three major gangbosses to work together in an attempt to kill him.

She hadn't known they succeeded. But she was looking forward to the station being as corrupt as usual. Which meant that Aria was in charge and everybody else either accepted that or died trying to take her place. Which also meant that Keya would not have to wait long for her next commission. And that was something she could absolutely stand behind.

“Let me know if you need us. I'm pretty sure the ol' man is as eager as ever. And as long as the creds are coming m' way, I fetch you whoever you want.”

Aria, not at all daft enough to overhear the dark undertone in the human voice, nods once again to Grizz when he came back. With a ping Keyas omnitool let her know that another substantial sum had made it into her account and she grins. “Nice doing business with 'ou.”

Ready to leave Aria to her daily amount of gloating and making evil plans for planetary domination, she stood up, stretching her tired body. To her surprise, Aria stood up as well and turned around to face her.

  


“Keya, there is something else.” She nearly has to shout over the deafening music and Keya took another step in her direction.

  


Aria, all business and not in the least afraid of the muscular stature close to her, opened a vid on her omnitool and forces it underneath Keyas nose. _The vid is clearly a part of a security footage and shows the brightly red lit back alley from her bar. Vorcha are crawling around like cockroaches, their weak bodies coughing and faltering to the floor as Zaeed can be seen. He left Afterlife with a beautiful woman in his arm, dark black hair, tightly woven in a thick braid. She is wearing an Asari styled dress, maybe in a dark red or black. It is not easy to distinguish on the footage, especially with the flickering lights from the nasty back alley._

_They are kissing, pressing against each other, laughing and staggering towards a dark corner. Keya has seen this way too many times but keeps steady eyes on the old mans features. There must be a reason that Aria is showing that to her!_

_When the lovers reached the corner the vid switched to yet another camera, this time further down the hall so that they are only small figures at the far end. They are starting kissing again and Keya can't withhold a disgusted huff, as his hand slide down her gorgeous body and hold fast on her ass. He lifts her up, her legs instantly folding around his waist, even though her long dress is in the way. Keyas blue eye lifts up, a short glance to Aria, who watches the vid as intently as she had seconds ago._

_The heavy make out session continues till Zaeed is too horny to notice three Batarian stumbling into the hallway, clearly drunk, bottles in hand and grabbing each other to not fall. Their mouths are moving, maybe they are talking shit about the old fighter? The camera is zooming in, showing the rhythmic movement of Zaeeds hips and the hungry kisses bestowed upon him, as one of the Batarians gets closer and strikes out, his bottle shattering against Zaeeds temple._

A low growl emits from Keyas lips, her posture getting stiff, as she clutches Arias arm and gets the Omnitool closer to her.

_The two other Batarians stop stumbling around and shooting the woman in the head, she slides down into the dirt, her dress soaking in the piss and grime that is Omega. Zaeed is too shocked for a moment, it looks like his eyes are unfocused and he shakes his head a few times, getting his member back in his pants. Aria smirks at that but gets quiet as Keya sends her a deadly stare. This stupid idiot! How could he do that to her?_

_The bounty hunter was overwhelmed by the three attackers now and even though he packed a hell of a punch and managed to knock one of them out, in the end he was on the floor as well. Being kicked a few times for good measurement and shot in the knee so he couldn't run, they took his struggling body between them, hauling him off to who knows where._

It is only in the last sequence, another camera angle a few street away, that Keya recognizes them. _Zaeed is pushed into a shuttle that had the distinct marking of a blue sun vehicle. Anger floods her system, she can see her pulse going faster and faster in her HUD, the display turning a dark yellow, slightly getting darker even and she clenches her hands a few times, fighting against her inner instinct to go run after them._

“ **When?** ” Her wavering voice doesn't hide the rage fuelling her and Aria just grins.

“I'll tell you. But I need you to promise something first.”

  


The sounds of the music goes quiet in her head and her left eye blinks in an irritated glowing blue, while her pale face turns a snowy white in her rage. What the fuck … ? Aria knows who had kidnapped the old bounty hunter and of course she wanted something in return for her 'troubles'. Keya forced herself to regain some calmness, to push away the urgent desire to choke the ancient Asari and punch the information out of her. She had become her main source for assignment in the last years, hell, since she was old enough to take on her own missions instead of tagging along with Zaeed. Aria had become her only source of income! The business relation had always been one of mutual understanding, not trust, but at least they benefited from each other.

It wouldn't help her to loose her temper now and she sighs, pressuring herself to unclench her fists.

“What do you want?” An angry gnarl is all the Queen gets. As always, she doesn't mind and sits down in a relaxed posture that mocks the seriousness in the young womans face.

“I can tell you who took him and where he is being held. In return I need you to take up his next mission. There are rumours about a human elitist group, some stupid terrorists thinking they can force their way into my station. And there are rumours about a certain dead Spectre working for them. I need you to tag along and tell me what they are up to.”

Keya watches how the purple light reflects on the black markings on her face, the blue skin shining against the stroboscope lights flashing. The sounds come back slowly, her breath relaxes a bit, but she is still so very very angry.

“You want me to spy on a Spectre? Risk my life to make sure Cerberus doesn't enthrone you?”

“Yes.”

The Asari is not impressed at all, not by what happened to Massani or the technical wizard standing before her.

“Set it up.” Another angry gnarl and a nod before Aria yet again transfers some money 'for the expenses' on her account. She also receives the vid and a name. Batarian by the sound of it.

“Commander Shepard will be arriving here shortly, my informants tell me that Zaeed was hired to help and is supposed to be picked up. Instead, you'll greet the Spectre and get in the good graces. Whatever is necessary, you understand. As soon as I am sure you get to be a part of their little adventure, I'll send you the coordinates of your father.”

With a nod Keya turns around, not willing to trade more words with the Queen and leaves the club, angrily shoving people out of her way, stomping through the masses unfazed by their annoyed reaction of being disturbed.

By the time Keya is back in her apartment she was still angry, but managed to get back in control.

Back in her armour and concentrating on getting the roomsweeper ready for a test drive. The video is running in a loop, showing in the HUD of her artificial eye. With her vast knowledge in all electronics she has confirmed that those videos were indeed real surveillance vids, not altered and wit a timestamp about four hours in the past.

Who ever took her father couldn't be gone long – or far. So the blonde does the only thing she can and collects as much information about Cerberus (which isn't much) and the 'dead spectre' (which is years old).

That is at least something to do and she even finds some pictures and tons of interviews and Alliance posters. If Arias spies are to be trusted, she'd have to be at the docks soon. She just wants the old grouch back. With out without that damn Spectre. So she does her own research, what did you think, come on!? She got an idea where Zaeed might be held, if the blue suns are really behind it and not just hired by Aria to make her believe that.

'Mud, sweat and spores' is how the with no doubt most feared mercenary (Her father! She wasn't far behind, though!) characterized the planet that gave birth to the blue suns home office, where she grew up years and years ago. The lush garden world is known for its heavy plant and fungal life, creating spectacular jungle zones over much of its eight continents.

Despite persistent problems with rot and rust, Zorya attracts investors and corporations from all throughout the galaxy, since it has exploited only a fraction of its potential resources. The Blue Suns dominate security contracts on Zorya, so much that residents describe them less like a monopoly and more like a conquering regime. 'Bring firearms and antihistamines'.

She had heard all his stories about how he cofounded the mercenary gang and how Vido betrayed him and from that it's just a small step in assuming, no, knowing, that it is his former partner that abducted him. And he would pay for it. In tons of blood! 

Keya loved the old man too much to wait any longer and packs her stuff in a big, military grade backpack. Nearly half as high as herself, all her clothing, weapons, mods and technical equipment easily find a place in there. She leaves most of her medigel here, but takes the omni gel with her and stuffs all her veggies in yet another shopping back. 

Activating her advanced security system she leaves the building after hanging her food at Drorrs doorknob with a voice note in clumsy krogan. 'I'll be gone for a while. Take care. K.'

The biggest lead she got right now is the Batarian sounding name Aria had given her and she parks her ass in one of those dirty streetcorner takeaway places. After ordering a beer she gets to work.  
Sesk Brag'nobo. What a piece of shit. 

In a blink of an eye, quite literally, she activates her left eye again, the blue light irritating the barkeeper. But he had learnt long ago to not ask stupid questions. Her mind concentrates of the soft hiss of the wired and wireless connections around her. Data streams are following the narrow streets here, so deep in the centre of the station they are still orderly.  
She knows that they become a tangled chaotic mess further out, where the newer building have been established. No one cares about the design of the Omega network, as long as it works. 

And it does.  
Filtering through 2741 security cameras that build her very own spiderweb of surveillance she uses an older Alliance program for face recognition to scout out where the scumbag is hiding. If he is even close to one of her hacked cameras, she'll find him. 

Her lips connect to her beer and she can feel her physical body putting the glass back down, but her mind and concentration are in the depth of the virtual connections all around her.

It is mindblowing and she knows she looks like a vacant shell of a human, her eye blinking with the demanding workload. But it was far better than having to type away on her omnitool that wasn't even close to the hardware power the enhanced brain of hers could muster up with her own electrical impulses of her brain.  
Amplified with her TCC she became one of the most native hackers, almost never leaving a trace to what was her second home. The Internet. The Extranet. Dark Web. Whatever the others called it, Keya felt like a fish in water whenever she connected to the data feeds streaming around.

Without the picture Aria had provided this could have taken way longer, but after about ten minutes she found him. The Batarian had an orange glow to his skin, pink stripes on his enormous head and the obvious four big eyes. Nothing special, even though the colour were kinda off putting. His pale clothing had a yellow stripe and with those informations she could find him anywhere.

With a disturbing smirk on her lips the bounty hunter got up, got herself another beer for the way and followed the map in her HUD. A pink dot showed up from time to time, allowing her to follow the Batarian whenever one of her cameras recognised him.

As a kit it had been weird walking around and being connected at the same time, she felt detached to her body and ran into people and even into walls from time to time. After she had gotten her artificial eye the feed was displayed into her normal eyesight and overlapped somewhere between reality and augmentation. 

Keya preferred to either be fully in the here and now or completely drowning in data, as that felt even more natural to her. Without the balance enhancer and gyroscope implanted she might not have been able to even do both at the same time. In times like these her abilities made her life so much easier, though! Others might need a visor or a helmet to show her the things she could do with a thought!

 

A gnarl later she got a new ping on the map and concentrated on the cameras at the docks. Sesk Brag'nobo was on his way off Omega and she fell into a sprint to catch up with him. His omnitool was easy to spot once he stopped to receive a message and from there she could permanently 'see' him. She stopped hiding her intentions now and ran double time to the docks, reaching him before he managed to find a ship taking him away from this stinkhole.

“Where is he?” Keya grunted in his ear before pushing him violently against a steel wall. His face painfully connected to it, as he wasn't prepared to be attacked at all. He was the one who shot Zaeeds conquest just a few hours ago and he had obviously thought he could leave the spacestation without any consequences. 

He might have thought she wasn't back from her last contract yet. With both Massanis here, no one would have dared kidnapping him. 

The Batarian fell on his knees, his head lolling with the sheer force.  
“How … What... ?” He said disoriented and then realised who he was speaking to.

“Massani!” A clearer voice greeted her now, the shock of realisation making him focus more.  
“I can explain...”  
But she didn't listen, instead cracked her beer bottle over his head, leaving a nasty wound behind that started bleeding immediately.

“Where is he?” The sour smell of his sweat forced its way through her nostrils and she kicked him for good measure. It was amazing how stupid they could be. She had asked him twice now, but other that stumbled words and grunts of pain she got nothing to show for it.

“I won't ask again. WHERE. IS. HE?” Now shouting she kicked him between each word, hearing something crack in him and a soft rupture of … something else in him due to her brute strength. 

“Please … you have to help me.”  
He gurgles, not able to keep his head from rolling from side to side. Keya needed a second before that made sense, she feels another person standing behind her.  
Damn! That shouldn't have happened! She should have known someone was walking towards her, instead of concentrating on that idiotic bitchbox in front of her.

“No one said you could talk, jackass.” With another kick to his stomach, she turns around.

A redhead woman is standing too close for comfort, piercing green eyes and angry glowing red scars adorning her face. She looks pissed. Probably the smell.  
She is wearing an N7 armour, at least medium and shows of an impressive amount of weapons strapped to the magnetic connectors. Behind her there is a bluegreyish Turian with an impressive visor, a customized Kuwashii Visor if she isn't mistaken. And she isn't. Not when it comes to technical toys.

And the left behind the N7 is a Salarian, clad in a whiteish coat thingy, not armour. But not normal clothes either. The red stripe in the middle and the cross shaped scar on his left cheek make her grin.

“Doc.” Her deep voice is raspy, not from the exertion, more from the relief to have found the right group. 

“Massani.” The scientist greets her. “Didn't know you were back. How is the TCC? Have found tweaks. Must test and install. Should meet soon. Daniel is taking care of clinic. Have more important tasks to finish.” 

As usual the Salarian speaks too fast and too much but Keya nods anyway. She had planned to see him in his clinic in the Gozu district as he had become an immense help maintaining her implants.  
Hell, she had even worked for him from time to time, helping to keep the annoying gangers away on their run for protection money.  
After she was done with them, they never came back and in return the former STG had upgraded her. She didn't know he had left and would have been disappointed, but now there was a way to stay in contact with him. 

“I expected a man.” The redhead says and Keya nods. “Most do” snickering she extends a hand. 

“Keya Massani. I'm 'is daughter.” Introducing herself she shakes the Commanders firmly. “'ou must be Commander Shepard. I hear you need the ol' man to save the galaxy.”

Shepard leans back a little, crossing her arms and clearly not being impressed.  
“It seems you already know Mordin Solus. This is Garrus Vakarian.” 

Keya and Garrus shake hands, the human gesture surprising her. It seemed him being on a human vessel had rubbed off and he didn't even hesitate. The blonde human would have been fine with the typical nod they seemed to prefer to a touchy feely greeting.

“My … employer made a deal with him, yes. I was told to pick him up.”

“Uh, didn't know Spectres could be ordered around like tha'.” Keya wonders out loud and shakes her head. “Sorry to dis'ppoint, but he has been kidnapped. 'N this little shitcake is not willing to tell me more.” 

Keya watches Garrus smirking, familiar with turians facial expressions since growing up on Omega and being around aliens all her life. The SPU plugged into her thought control chip did a fine job measuring his heart beat and letting her know that he was totally relaxed. Which surprised her. Normally Turians were always on edge. 

“So you want us to find him?” Shepard asked, straight to the point and not in an unfriendly tone.

“Whatever. I'll go get him, with or without you. As soon as I can confirm where he is being shipped off to, I'm gonna rescue him. You are welcome to join though.” 

Finally Shepards eyes seems to register the tattoos on her neck, thick black markings. For a moment it seemed she didn't even listen, Keya unfamiliar with her 'I'm thinking about it' face. 

“Please … I didn't do it...” Sesk stated hoping that the three newcomers would help. They didn't move, not even an inch.

Keya kicked him in his face with the steel capped heavy boots. “I said shut it.”  
She saw Shepard flinch, but neither Garrus nor Mordin battered an eyelid. Maybe, because they didn't have eyelids. At least the turian didn't. 

“Tried to lead me on a chase all over the Systems. Should have known better. If you have to run from Omega, there is nowhere else to go.”

“What's going to happen to him?” Mordin asks, not interested in what he had or had not done to provoke Keyas anger. She looks at the Batarian and the bloodlike liquid streaming from the wound on his head and the nostrils she broke kicking him.

“I'm going to make him talk. Don't much care what happens after that.” Without hesitation but certainty in her voice, Keya just shrugs. She really doesn't care at all and is not ashamed to let the three know.

“Do you know what Zaeeds relationship with Cerberus is like?” Shepard further investigates, still with the thinking face on.

“Easy. Cerberus is paying him a lot of money to help you on your mission. That's the long and short.”

“Not many mercs would take a suicide mission for the pay.”

'Suicide? Oh Dad!' Not sure what that mission really included, Keya looks from Shepard to Mordin, to Garrus and back to Shepard. Her sardonic smile doesn't waver, but she knows she is walking on thin ice now.  
She doesn't know shit about the mission, hell, she didn't even know that Zaeed had accepted one so soon after his last. Normally he stayed a few days, they got drunk together, trained, talked. Normal Father Daughter bonding time, with a few broken noses thrown in of course.

“Most mercs don't get an offer like him. He'll get the job done, no matter what. And when it's done, he buys himse'f that villa he so desperately wants for his retirement. Maybe throw in a few nice Asari companions for that kind of money. And a Krogan attack from time to time to keep him in shape, o' course.” 

Keya laughs, companions my ass! But no one joins and she stops with a sigh. Shepard doesn't seem to be on the smiling side of things. Not even a smirk.

“Please...” Another plea from the Batarian on the floor and Keya turns around.

Her biomonitor focussed on him now she can see that he has indeed lost a lot of blood, his heart is beating slow and he might fall unconscious if she waits much longer. Another kick in the face makes him perk up and she ignores Shepard, who has stepped closer.

“I asked you three times. You little cockbutton! Tell me now where he is and I let you walk it off. Last chance.” She gets her newest submachine gun out, the bulky black thing pointing at his kneecap. 

“Santiago” he whispers, finally giving up on escaping the younger Massani.

“You heard the name Vido Santiago?” Keya asks the redhead with a frown. The blonde continues after the Commander shook her head. “He's the head of the Blue Suns. Runs the whole organization. Seems he recently captured an Eldfell-Ashland refinery on Zorya and is using their workers for slave labor. Aft'r Archangel is no longer a threat, the gangs are growing bold again. There is bad blood between Vido and my Dad, we get it out of the way and you can concentrate on bein' big goddamn heroes.”

During her longer monologue the Batarian finally found his balls and stands up, running away. But Keya shoots him, the submachine gun spraying the corridor with a five rounds burst fire, leaving Sesk nicely full of holes that seem to sting a bit. He cries out in pain, falling on the ground, leaving a trail of his blood behind when he crawls away.

Keya slowly moves in his direction, grabbing her backpack she had slung in a corner earlier. Patting his pink striped head she leaves him with a sly “Now fuck off.” 

Turning towards Shepard again she awaits her decision patiently, ignoring Arias voice in her head commanding her to get onto that team. As the Commander doesn't move she lets her shoulders hang.

“Shepard, he was abducted today, few hours ago. You want 'is help? Let us go there and kill some gangster scum. If not, just fucking say so I can steal me a ship.”

“Just once I want someone to help me straight away. 'Sure, Shep, let's go. Right behind you'. That would be too easy now would it!?”

Shepard mumbles as she walks back the few meters to the docking bay, where she had left her ship just moments ago. She was still being fuelled up and it would take another half hour or so, barely enough time to get everyone back on the ship and on the road.


	2. Welcome on board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaming up with Shepard and the Normandy crew, Keya manages to get their support to rescue her dead and gets the first glimpse onto the ship and the people that would change her life soon enough.

**Jane**

“Tell me we’re doing the right thing.” Mumbling, Shepard followed the Turian back through the narrow corridor towards the docking bay they had practically left just minutes ago. Time was of the essence here and she hoped Keya would appreciate it. Typing away on her Omnitool she let the crew know that they'd leave now and gave Joker the next target.

Following Mordin, Garrus and Shepard through the passage towards the Docks, Keya fell into place somewhere in between them. The big blue Turian kept to Shepards six, which left the temporary addition to the team beside the scientist.

“What did ya say 'bout m'implant?” She heard the blonde ask, obviously not willing to spent all the way in silence.

“Ah. Yes. Thought Control Chip controlled via bioelectrical impulses from brain. But cybernetic, not biological. Your condition genetic, plus Element Zero exposure of course. Might be able to multiply your performance.”

In his element he didn't seem to breathe while talking about a seemingly interesting topic and Shepard leaned backwards to follow the conversation. The female bounty hunter had handled the Batarian quite brutally, but what would you expect of someone like her? Maybe she showed her upbringing as a mercenary's daughter on Omega as she did with an upbringing on the various ships her Mother had been stationed during her long career. Hannah had been a Captain now for several years of it and was enjoying it immensely, as far as Jane knew.

“Well, if we need her father there is no other way as to go get him, is there?” The ever practical Garrus mentioned, as deep in thoughts as she had been just seconds before.

“True. I don't trust her. Who actually takes up a job like that just for the pay?” Shaking her head, the Commander lowered her voice, still trying to hear what the other two talked about.

"She didn't. Her father did. And trust me, the stories I heard about him? He is worth his money. You probably don't know it, but he got a Turian ship, the Verrikan, out of commission. Zaeed marched in with three guys, only the weapons they had with them and somehow managed to overpower the whole crew. Steered the damn ship on a crash course to Impera and the Hierarchy opened fire, once it threatened their airspace. Zaeed was the only survivor!"

Shepard raised one of her slim eyebrows, looking up to her friend, whose frings vibrated in something like admiration? She just shook her head. Garrus might admire Zaeeds tactical approach and the results, yet, that didn't say anything about his blonde daughter they just invited onto the Normandy.

It was going to be a bumpy ride, without the Alliances support she had to rely on Cerberus instead. Not because they got her back from the dead – without her permission – but because it was the only way to stop those abductions. And that was one thing she just **had** to do. If no one else had the balls to step up and do something … once again, she had to risk her life (and the lives of the people trusting her) to get it done.

********

With a sigh they arrived at the airlock and went in after a thorough decontamination. Keya checked something on her omnitool and Mordin and Garrus went their ways, leaving Keya with the Commander, who led them to the left. In the cockpit was the pilot, comfortable in his leather seat, an unwashed cap barely hiding his smirk while his long fingers were lazily resting on his stomach.

His dark eyes rested on her, but Keya just nodded her version of a greeting, feeling his assessing glance roam over her.

"Joker, we need to get to the Faia System in the Isma Frontier. To a planet called Zorya. How fast can you get us there?" Shepard asked, leaning comfortably against the hull, watching Joker turn around and press a few holographic buttons. 

"Course set and booked. ETA just under seven hours." He stated confidently and turned his head to look at them. "And who have you picked up this time? Didn't the dossier say we pick up a guy?"

Shepard grinned, he wasn't supposed to read those, but she didn't mind at all if he did. You can never know when this would come in handy. And, she had to remind herself, this wasn't an Alliance ship.

"I'm Keya. The daughter." The blonde introduced herself, her muscles on her arm bulging when she crossed her arms in front of her chest. In the dim light he couldn't get a good look at her, but the blue light from the ring in her otherwise black eye drew him in.

"Welcome on board, Miss Massani." A mechanical female voice made itself known through a few speakers above their heads and Shepard looked up, while Joker swivelled his chair to the left side of the cockpit. After a moment a blue holographic orb appeared, it's front mimicking a mouth.  
"I have been made aware that you will be travelling with us and took the liberty of unlocking the starboard cargo area on the engineering deck for you."

"Thanks, m'guess." Keya answered, flinched and took a step back, which of course didn't make any difference at all. Just a reflex. 

When Joker opened his mouth to make a snark remark, she could just feel he would, she interrupted him.

"Shepard, I appreciate ya giving me the tour an' all. But maybe we can leave the niceties for aft'r we get my father out 'live?"

 

** Keya **

The slight pressure that had made her flinch toned down to a soft simmer in the back of her head, she felt the electrical sting probing against her cellular antenna. The area where her thoughts turned into wireless signals. She mostly felt it between her temples, like a headache that just started. With a sigh that was neither angry nor annoyed, but pained, she scanned the pilot with her artificial eye blinking a bright blue and started a file under his name. A picture and his profession were the start, she'd add more details later on.  
Keya couldn't know right now, but over the course of the next couple of hours she filed over 30 people away, making sure she got as much information as needed for now.

There was only one 'person' on the ship, that gripped her interest from the very first second and that was EDI. The people on the ship called her an advanced VI, yet 'she' had more potential than any of them realised and she could feel her scanners probing her brain.

A weird feeling, but nothing she hadn't experienced before. VI's had become a normal thing, even on Omega, and had the most diverted uses. From helping doctors diagnose patients, from filing huge amount of data, acting as a search engine or even doing something repetitive like calculations and ... without going into too much detail … they basically used to assist the user and process data.

EDI, on the other hand, did far more, the way she could feel her sending impulses to her TCC was too far advanced to belong to a simple VI. So, she was an AI! Keya instantly wondered when EDI had gained her digital awakening and what her role on this ship would be. A virtual intelligence (VI) acted planned, controlled and predictable, in an environment set by humans, needing human management and input. In sharp contrast, artificial intelligence (AI) acted like none of these bits of code. Real AI could think and reason like a living organism. It can evolve and adapt with its environment.

Sniffing her nose Keya followed Shepard to the CIC, all the while looking around and getting a feel for the ship.

They took the elevator down and came across a mess hall, where some other personal was gathering around a screen that showed the annual Urban Combat Championship which took place right about now back on Earth. Not that Keya had ever been but that was actually something worth the trip. Probably.

On the right hand side was the medbay, the big windows already showing plain white walls and some fancy equipment that Keya couldn't even start to describe. To her left was a kitchen of some sort, a balding man cooking, whistling from time to time. Another look around and her blue eye met the green ones of the Commander.

“Okay, we have some time before arriving on Zorya. Our doctor will take a look at you and then you can relax a while. EDI will let you know when it's time.”

Jane turned around and started walking away, but then decided against it and came back.

“I hope we find your father.” Her soft spoken comment let Keya nod and one corner of her lips lifted in a halfway smirk. They held each others glance for another few seconds, before the Commander actually let her loose on the ship and Keya watched the other humans for a bit. They were having fun, a familiar banter going back and forth, cheering their favourite team on.

With a shrug, she went to see the doctor. You have to get it over with at some point, right?

The doors swooshed open with that typical hissing sound and she stepped into the brightly lit medical station, that was smaller than expected. Keya didn't have time to wonder what was behind the door at the back end of the room, because a grey haired and friendly smiling lady got up from a chair.

It was hilarious to see actual paper files on her desk. That was so old school! With a huff Keya noted that at least it wasn't something she could hack in a whim, but maybe she could use the zoom in her eye to get a clearer picture.

“Hello, I'm Doctor Karin Chakwas. I got informed that you need a full monty.”

Her gloved hand reached out and Keya shook it with a pleased smile.

“I'd be best if ya get Mordin 'ere as well.” She waited for Karins raised eyebrow or at least a frown but nothing happened. She didn't even ask why, instead waved Keya towards one of the stretcher.

“I can assure you Miss Massani, that I am very well capable of taking all the necessary scans and diagnostics. If you would be so kind and strip down to your underwear?”

The windows darkened after Karin pressed a few times on her omnitool and Keya had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. What a lengthy way of doing things. Her big bag landed with a loud 'hmpf' sound on the spotless floor and she began undressing, throwing the plates of her bulky armour randomly on the floor in a big heap.

Her impressive stature couldn't hide the scars from old wounds and other traumas, white looking stripes of damaged skin against her pale skin. There were a few moles, but all in all she had very dull skin in between the scars. Beside the big black tattoo on her throat, forming a ruff around her neck and spiralling down along her spine in an intriguing single stripe. Her black underwear was practical and not as fancy as say Mirandas, but it suited her overall style.

'Mercenary and badass with a hint of bodybuilder' Karin thought and made a note in her medical file. Her omnitool was then used to give her a scan, but the diagrams seemed a bit off.

“Could you lie down, please?” Mumbling, she scanned her once again, cross checking the results.

Keya joked under her breath about 'buying dinner first' and actually did lie down. “I could transfer ya the basic's, speed shit up an' all.”

Without touching her omnitool, that was an old and basic model as Karin noted, she had a new message showing on her own from an unknown frequency. The huge incoming message slowed her omnitool for a bit and she had the medical scanner do its work in the meantime. A white arm like scanner outfitted with an optical character recognition software was slowly gliding above her sparsely clad body, making a perfect hologram of her, showing up above Karins arm.  
It had a few red dots blinking and Karins frown got deeper.

“EDI? Can you ask Dr. Solus to come down to the medbay, please?”

“At once, Doctor Chakwas.” The somehow warm yet mechanical voice replied from above her heads and Keya listened carefully.

The red dots on her body scan didn't surprise her and she waited patiently till the Salarian joined them, not in the least acknowledging her.

“Ah, yes. Wondered when I'd be needed. Technical advancement unknown to Alliance. Not known to the good doctor. Need assistance. Have a few minutes.”

His high pitched, rapid voice spew the words out faster than one could shoot the Avenger and still, Keya could understand him. Chakwas looked like she still needed some time to figure out what he really said so Keya got up and sat on the edge of the stretcher.

“Doc, need ya to give her a run down of my implants. Need to know bases. Just the stuff she'd need to patch m'up.”

Mordin smiled for a second or two and nodded, waited till his omnitool appeared and typed away.

“Yes. Shall begin with head, yes?” Pointing at something hidden under the black lines of her tattoo in her neck, he opened up a diagram on his omnitool.

“Condition presumable genetic phenomenon, reasons unknown, assumed Element Zero exposure and specific genome. Likely neuronal response elements in her DNA that react to electrical signals or neurochemistry has been altered due to an unknown trigger event. Amplified with Thought Control Chip, calling TCC, last update five months ago, more bioelectrical resonance and compatibility with recent technical developments. Advanced shielding against cyberwarfare. Very good. Expensive. Uses better gyroscope, GPS, SPU and Biomonitor. Not unlike trauma module used in advanced, heavy armour but more features and better durability.”

He opened up another diagram as Karin still tried to follow his explanations.

“EDI?” Keya asked, not bothering to look up as the other two after she involved 'her'. “The bloody movie ya are rend'ring right now, send Doctor Chakwas a copy aft'r ya have informed 'e Shepard.”

Her raspy voice sounded bored, not in the least angry that the VI was filming their whole conversation. And probably had already informed the Commander that she wasn't normal. Well, that was obvious. But her medical records were big enough to have someone raise an eyebrow.

Instead of answering to her revelation EDI kept quiet and Karin looked at Keya with another hard glance.

“How did you know she was filming?”

“I could feel it. She is still recording ev'ry word we say. I 'ope ya are bound by Doctor patient confidentiality, but EDI is not and will give Shepard a full report – an' Cerberus o'course. I don't give a freaking fuck about ya knowing this shit, but I don't need a weird pro-human racist cult after me. So as long as this stays on this ship, I'm not going to have to kill ya all.”

Again, there was no threat in her voice, no waver. She was just stating fact and Mordin nodded.

“Found three bugs in my lab. Destroyed two, gave the more expensive one back to Miranda. Can scan here, if you want?” He asked Chakwas who nodded with wide eyes.

“Shall continue explaining. Keya has artificial eye. Offers HUD with sensors, good for fight, shows ammunition and overheating of connected weapon. Shows maps with enhanced directionality due to gyroscope and gps, analyses things on molecular level and offers in depth scans of biochemistry or electromagnetic objects, sees data streams, provides ultrasound sensor, camera with 12x zoom and thermographic vision. Eye can be upgraded if need be, place for two more bigger installations.”

He actually draw a breath and Keya slowly stood up and got dressed.

“Both ears modified, able to hear both ultrasonic, high-frequency sounds and infrasonic, low-frequency noises, upgraded with omni-directional microphone, select sound filter and balance augmenter.”

It was the shortest explanation so far, but Chakwas recognised immediately what that meant. To increase the balance of a soldier had been, right after strength and health, a long lost dream of the Alliance. Having a highly skilled and trained team of enhanced soldiers that would be able to excel at all tests involving balance, such as climbing, walking across a narrow platform, landing after a jump, and so on – which General didn't dream of it? How did she ended up with something like that installed in her head? And what was sound filter supposed to mean anyway?

“Last point is skin. Nanotechnology enhances previously undergone muscle augmentation for force and muscle toner for flexibility, still need to train, but can reach triple strength and agility than heavy weave used in human military. Maximum not tested fully. Expect higher results. Works well with reaction enhancers and smartskin. Favourite feature, Savior Nanohive, huge nanite colony located in dermis. Funny little bugs. Very helpful.”

Doctor Chakwas had settled into her chair again, listening intently at what Mordin was explaining. However, she didn't even understood half of it. Maybe because he didn't explain much, rattling down names and side info without telling her what it actually meant. Keya had some cybernetics in her, yes, the eye at least was bluntly obvious.

She had more, a chip in her brain that boosts whatever her brain was doing to be able to 'see' data streams around her and supposedly some other things hidden, but those nanites?  
No one really used them except in sterile lab environments, even though a few companies had claimed to been able to grow them in larger masses. But inside a body!? A living, breathing human filled with thousands electronical nanomachines?

A nanite, as she recalled, was a mechanical or electromechanical device whose dimensions are measured in nanometers (millionths of a millimeter). The microscopic size of nanomachines translates into high operational speed. This was a result of the natural tendency of all machines and systems to work faster as their size decreases.  
Nanomachines could – in theory - be programmed to replicate themselves or to work synergistically to build larger machines or to construct nanochips. Specialized nanomachines called nano(ro)bots were designed not only to diagnose, but to treat diseases and chronic conditions, by seeking out invading bacteria and viruses and destroying them. Another advantage of nanomachines was that the individual units require only a tiny amount of energy to operate, which Keya seemed to do through her brain.

It was a lot to take in.

Keya had settled onto the stretcher again, her feed dangling carefree in the air, armour already back in place and a grin on her face.

“It's easy to expla'n, really. I have tiny little robots in me that help me not trip ov'r my feet.” She joked and waited till some colour came back to the doctors face. Mordin ran his own scan over Keyas head and nodded affirmative. Whatever he had seen in his diagnostics, he didn't say. Keya was happy to assume that everything was alright.

“But that is not all, is it? Cybernetics and Nanotechnology are a wide and interesting field and if you allow me I'd like to run a few more tests and cross check with the files you have send me yourself. Mordin on the other hand mentioned a genetic phenonemon and exposure to Element Zero?”

“Caught that, did you?” Keya smirked. “Well, I 'ave been eating too much Eezo as'a kid and now I'm smarter than the rest. I'm a technical Wizard, hehe.” the stupid nickname made her chuckle.

“Somethin' in my DNA made me react different from biotics and instead I can see data streams. Means, whatever ya or any other hacker does with y'ur omnitool, I do in my head. That is 'ow I felt EDI recording. That is 'ow I know that Joker is buying the newest fornex magazine and som'one named Gaby calls her mother. She calls her strawberry, for whateve'reason. By the way, the Rhode Island Knights have won against the Bradford Bulls – undeserved if you follow Al-Jilhanis reports thou'.”

Her eye blinked and twinkled blue against the deep black, showing that she was actively searching for something, her mind connecting to the electricity around her, accessing the different signal, no matter if wired or wireless.

Mordin watched the two human females watching each other, but decided to have better things to do than just stand here and provide his expertise.

“If not needed anymore, I will go back to my studies.” He excused himself and left them alone.

“Miss Massani, in light of the new findings, would you terribly mind if I did another scan? I want to inform the Commander as well.”

“Though ya want to. Go ahead. I have another” … she interrupted herself to sync herself to the ships time routine … “six hours.” With a smile she watched the Doctor type in more in her medical file. “Whatcha gonna use it for?”

“Firstly I'd like to understand what happened to you and why you showcase such an affinity to electricity and especially to data. Secondly I want to make sure you're fit for duty. But as fas as I can see you're in an astonishing physical condition.”

“Tha' I am. Feeling great except the fact that my Dad is abducted and I 'ave to find him. Soon.” 

“EDI, please let the Commander know that I want to discuss our newest crewmember with her. It would be appreciated if she came down here for a minute.”

“I highly doubt that this conversation will only take a minute, Doctor Chakwas. I'll let her know.”

While Karin tempered with her equipment and made another deeptissue scan of her brain, Keya just sat their and held still. It was awfully quiet in the medbay and she reached out mentally to connect with EDIs harddrives.

`01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100110 01110010 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110101 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101  
~~Please refrain from touching those~~`

Her artificial eye displayed EDIs binary response within a fraction of a second and she smiled, even though the goldengreenish numbers covered most of her field of vision. Translucent in her form the numbers became more opaque when she looked at them directly, but they never fully covered the reality of the med bays walls.

`01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01101001 01100011  
~~I was just looking for some music~~`

She answered, her own thoughts fast enough to have a conversation with the VI before her brainscan was fully completed. She had known others that were still able to understand binary code and able to translate it into letters and then formulate a reply. In her case though, she just 'thought back' in the native language of the program, their conversation taking just a few seconds at most.

`01010011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100001 00111111  
~~Shared folder!?~~`

Keya added with a smirk and waited till the numbers became more and more transparent and finally vanished as EDI didn't answer. Probably talking to the Shep on another channel, the bountyhunter snickered and concentrated back on the doctor.

“What can you tell me about your parents?” She asked, ready to type in any new information in her growing dossier.

“Nuthing much. Dad is Zaeed Massani, the best fucking merc there is. Mum is someone somewhere. Don't know, don't care.”

“You don't know who your mother is?” Karin watched with wide eyes as Keya nodded desinterested.

“Look, doc, 'preciate what you're trying to do 'ere but I don't need a psych eval. Just get it over with, will ya?”

“I am merely trying to find out what would have caused such an … interesting … brain of yours.”

Keya, drawing a breath to answer in her drawling voice and tell her to back off, as the door opened once again and Shepard came in. If her damp hair and rosy cheeks were any indication she had used her time to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes, a black and white uniform of some sorts, with the yellow emblem of Cerberus stitched in various places.

“What's up with all the Cerberus shit anyway?” Keya asked instead, trying to get everyones attention away from her. She had let the Doctor do her thing, but she wasn't willing to get personal with her.

“They are kindly providing me with a ship and a crew.” Shepard said, leaning back with her arms crossed over her chest in her typical pose. “We're going after the Collectors. They are abductions, hundreds, thousands of human colonists are vanishing and the Alliance is not doing anything about it.”

“Being Terminus an' all?” Keya asked but already nodded, coming to her own conclusions. It made sense for the human government and strongest military force to not give a damn, politically speaking. But politics were shit out here. 

“That why you need ma'Dad? Kill bugs?” 

“It is.” The redhead nodded and looked over to Karin, deeply in thoughts over the results of the scans and not paying attention to the conversation at all. “Why am I here exactly?”

“Ah, yes, Commander. I will send you a full report later, but I wanted you to see this.” She send some information over to Shepards omnitool, which starting blinking and her green eyes started flying over the many lines of text and diagrams. 

While she looked down, trying to understand the medical jargon, Keya started bobbing her head to a song EDI had provided her. Some fancy dance music from a Citadel place called Dark Star, that wasn't her usual taste in music. So instead she uploaded her own files she kept in a hidden partition of a storage device implanted alongside her neurocranium. EDI scanned it meticoulously and she felt her listening in to the angry shouts mixed with a deafening bass that classified as Krogan progressive metal from a band called Aralakh.

“Are you telling me that Keya can communicate with machine by thinking?” Came the stunned response from the marine and both Keya and Karin nodded their heads.

“That is true, Commander. But it is only a small part of her abilities and I would need more time and resources to figure it all out. Provided Miss Massani is willing to share with us.” Karin states calmly.

“Aaaand she's'not.” With a shrug she got up on her feet, her buffed 6.1 feet fully straightening in a subconscious invitation to try and make her change her mind. “Gotta pee.” Was all she said after fifteen seconds of silence from both the Commander and the Doctor, leaving them there after grabbing her bag.

Waltzing over to the kitchen, unhurried and projecting a strong display of confidence, she looked for the cook but couldn't find him. So she just roamed through a cabinet, finding a bottle of tupari and some form of crackers, which would be enough. It felt like a life time ago, her meal on Omega before meeting up with Aria. Which made her think about the message she had received from the Asari just as she had stepped onto the Normandy.

EDI directed her, silently, to the cargo area and Keya took a look around. She was planning on moving in, but she couldn't be that blunt about it. So instead she played around with the garbage disposal for a while (who doesn't looove shooting stuff into space, right?) and then went through the calming procedure of dismantle her weapons, giving all of them a good cleaning and making sure they'd be perfectly functional once they get to Zorya.

With a huff she tried to remember what she knew about the garden world, the jungle that had been her home for a while. She had been eight earth years when they left, which basically were a little more than three orbital periods, or 'years' on there. Funny. That meant she would be only eleven, nearly twelve years in Zorya time. 

Snickering she holstered the Roomsweeper back onto its magnetic port on her lower back. This is really more of a short-barreled shotgun than an SMG, as loud as a jet liner and twice as shiny A heavy pistol, she preferred the Carnifex, found it's place at her right upper thigh, were it folded into place. Making sure her M96 Mattock was loaded and ready to go she strapped it onto her back. The fourth weapon in a quick draw holster on her right hipbone was a little holdout pistol, perfect to sneak it in anywhere and and her back up piece.

It was the first weapon she had ever bought for herself and she had kept it all the years, the same as Zaeed had kept Jessie around. He had helped her modify its loadout and the result was not very humane. It makes someone feel like they are in a microwave, roasting from the inside out. For a weapon that small the pain it induced was horrendous, making the target doing whatever it takes to run away from the pain. 

Which made Keya in most cases just continue to hold her beam on a target. And if mentioned sucker cannot get out of the beam, he is incapacitated with pain, suffering on a molecular level not unlike a concentrated warp. They had baptised it EN-PI, Eric Northman Pain Inducer, after the first person she had killed on a contract.

When she had put her combat axe into its sheath hidden on her left calf she grinned. That was something no one would expect. A two-handed tungsten-alloy monster, singlebladed. A hardened thrusting point was concealed, spring-loaded, in the handle. While it may seem barbaric or primitive, the physical augmentations in her body made that old-school weapon even deadlier than a firearm in the right hands. Hers. It was a personal weapon, bloody mess in usage since you had to overcome the personal space of your enemy and basically hack him into pieces. But once close enough there wasn't much that could stop it short of a mako maybe. And if the need would arise, she could still throw it.

Her forearm sheath concealed another three big throwing knifes, her favourite to make people scared of her and able to slice through a light or medium armour like butter. A solid Plan B for most situations, as the knives inform and adjust for wind and other atmospheric conditions. Once the first was thrown, the second and third would adjust to the environment, making it easier to aim and hit. 

Confident in her arsenal of being deadly efficient she sat down in the lounge watching the passing space, eating the crackers and emptying the tupari energy drink before letting herself drift off in a slight slumber, awaiting the signal that they had arrived.


	3. See you in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Normandy and her crew follow the lead to Zorya, where they find not only Zaeed but Vido as well.

Keya

The short shuttle ride was quiet and everyone kinda kept to themselves. Keya had no idea why, she hadn't even talked for half a day so how could she have upset anyone?

Tapping her leg unconsciously she watched the ascent into the lush world, a thick jungle keeping the landing zone from sight and a way to the refinery hidden. There had to be a way, she was sure from the scans they had done before, yet it still looked like one of those untouched paradises that the Alliance used to attract more colonists. It had been nearly impossible to find a more detailed map of the objective and she had only found one that was already a few years old. No one could say if the outline of the refinery were still the same.

It still made her feel a bit more relaxed, knowing what they could be expecting once they'd find the entrance. Once again she closed her eyes and whilst forcing herself to sit still she tried seeing any electric impulses down there. There were a few omnitools present, not far from the place they would land soon, but she could not get through to the one signal she desperately needed to find.

Which could mean that they had destroyed or deactivated his omnitool. You wouldn't let someone keep that after you kidnapped him, tight? It didn't have to mean that Zaeed was dead. The nagging feeling wouldn't leave her though. If just half the stories about Vido in the last few years were true, her father was being long dead, disposed in an unmarked grave or his corpse just thrown down a cliff or something else entirely too nasty to think about.

With a huff she got up, the shuttle slightly shaking now and nearly on the ground.

“I expect you to follow my lead” Shepard tried for a stern voice, Keya just smirked in that unique and maniacal way that was so typical for her.

“Just fuck off.” Her answer wasn't polite, not a bit, and she didn't care if they attributed that to her nervousness or just being an ass.   
“I am going to get my Dad. With or without you.” Not that that even needed further explaining, it was exactly what she had said since they met.

Arias words echoed in her mind and the younger Massani let out a long sigh. A quietly mumbled sorry was all the Commander got for now. It might smooth out the irritation in her freckled face a little, one eyebrow raised at her offhand comment. She knew that she had to get some intel on Shepard before returning to Omega or Aria would make her life … difficult. And who would want that, right?

 

Finally landing and opening the door it was actually Miranda that got her pistol and jumped out first. It made sense taking the biotic with them, between Shepards firepower and Keyas technical skills it made for a very balanced team. Why Garrus tagged along the bountyhunter didn't really get. But hey, another weapon on their side, couldn't hurt, could it?

As long as she kept her perfectly sculptured lips closed, she was even fine with Miranda coming along. The ships AI, EDI, had scanned as much of the planet as possible and fearing for heavy resistance the Commander decided to take the Turian with them as well. A little long-range support couldn't hurt, even though Keya expected way more close range fights and hoped the alien was up for it.

A slight breeze tangled itself in the hair of the three women, bringing a faint smell of ripe fruits and fresh water with it. Palm trees or something very similar to it waved their lush leaves around, the warm sunshine making everything glitter with a golden ray. The big chimney visible high above the trees was the only ugly thing for miles.

“No shite, it's actually nice here” Keya let out, digging her steelcapped shoe into the warm sand.

Shepard got out last, banging her fist against the shuttle to let the pilot know to lock up for now. Getting her HMWA Basic Assault Rifle ready and loosening the tension in her neck with a loud popping sound.   
“Let's go.” A loud and clear commando and both Miranda and Keya fell easily in line behind Garrus on her six.

“Tapping into Blue Suns communications. Stay tight, look out for ambushes.” Keya said with glee, seeing a few blue dots in the map provided by her artificial eye. “Let's see if I can't find something.”

“It's not my first rodeo, Massani” Mirandas arrogant voice and her choice of words just earned her a shake of the bountyhunters head. The next swear already on her lips she actually restraint herself in the last second as Shepard threw a glance her way.

She could hear Vidos voice in her head.   
'Squad Bravo, a shuttle landed near your location. Check it out.'  
Opening her mouth once again, she closed it as Shepard came close to two dead bodies. Left to rot. “That's his style a'right. Shot in the back an' left for anyone to see.”

“Let's push ahead” Shepard said, not letting Keya enough time to picture her father lying lifelessly in some ditch around the next corner or so. She still couldn't find any signal from Zaeeds own omnitool and felt her anger building up.

'Command to Bravo. Take position. Likely these people are not runaways.'   
Again, Vido was giving his men instructions. She hadn't seen any surveillance cameras, either with her natural nor with her artificial sight and wondered how he knew about them. Did he actually use binoculars or the scope of a sniper rifle? How oldschool.

They met some resistance after the paths made a turn to their right, a small clearing packed with transport boxes, big pipes and blue sun mercenaries. There was enough vegetation, rocks and pillars to find cover and Keya closed her eyes for a moment. Searching through the data streams around her she saw one of the mercs powering up his shield, the wireless signal an easy find. He hadn't bothered of shielding his armour from signalling his commandos around, so to speak, and she had it down in an instant.

Overloading the electrical power of his shield it began to fry him a bit, a soft gurgle announcing his position, so that Shepard could aim and shoot and kill him immediately. The redhead shot a painful burst in his helmed face, the gurgle sounding wet as he fell to his knees. Spitting blood on the grass his armour dragged him down and he bleed out, slipping into unconsciousness and death. 

Without a shield they had not much resistance to offer and the first two went down before they had even realised they were attacked.

It wasn't easy falling in rhythm with the N7, maybe she was used too much to do everything herself, but Keya basically delivered her easy targets on a silver platter. Garrus couldn't resist the chance to show off a little and concentrated on the enemies on the bridge, taking them out with unhurried and well placed shots between their eyes.

“3 o'clock” Keya shouted, surprised that the redhead followed it and shot a third enemy on her right. Who would have guessed that this old way of measuring time would work? With a grin she started a track in her head, a monstrous guitar riff spurring her onwards. This was too easy and she enjoyed the luxury of listening to war drums and people screaming out their anger while killing people.

Miranda threw a warp against a heavy armoured guy that came stomping around a corner from … well, somewhere … not caring about cover. His attempt to waltz through them got perforated before he even manage to come close.

Finally taking her first shots, Keya grinned satisfied as she heard his cranium crack, throwing a loving look at her roomsweeper when she popped the headsink and she followed Shepard who had jumped over a rock to find better cover further ahead. 

“Click Click Boom.” Cackling she turned around a bolder, humming along and getting another of those idiots, this time shooting his knee and his hip and then his head. No need for doubletap, as his leg gave away under his weight and he died where he had stood.

To get the biotic on the bridge, Shepard switched to her sniper rifle and took him out in three shots. Not quite headshots but still pretty effective. Keya let the girls have fun, trying to outdo each other in skilful ways to kill and concentrated on what she did best. Kill. Plain and simple. Aim for the head, breath, shoot, kill. Double tap with another shot to the chest, just to make sure.

Years of training had impounded those simple rules in her head and she was glad Zaeed had made sure she understood. In more ways than not it had not only helped her complete jobs, but saved her life. 

'Reinforcements incoming. We got your back'

A signal to her left made her swing around, seeing more mercs coming their way. Two of them had more advanced weapons, connected to their visor, allowing them to use an aiming stabilizer and a visual for the state for their weapon, ammunition, overheating and so forth.

“I skin your ass raw.” She laughed before she felt Shepards head snap into her direction. “Uhm, I mean... Incoming? Your ten.”

With a short moment in hiding, she had found the minimal data stream and cut it off, while she made their current heatsinks pop out. They would have to manually reload now and that gave her enough time to creep forward and take a few well focussed shots. 

As she saw a doglike FENRIS mech running towards Miranda, she simply hacked it in a rush. It turned around, bit an armoured merc two times and then continued attacking Miranda. Ah, she rushed it too much. Better luck next time. Keya shot the thing and concentrated on the few that who showed up late to the party.

The rest was dealt with easily and they spent a moment searching through the area, taking two med kits with them.  
'All squads. Fall back.'

“They are getting scared. Probably try to ambush us.” Keya let the other three know and strolled through the natural bridge where the reinforcements had come from. Shepard and Miranda followed close behind, Garrus taking up the end, looking out for stragglers that might be stupid enough to try and sneak up on them and they made good pace along the gravely way.

Behind it a bridge needed activation and Keya let Shepard press the button and listened again to Vidos voice in her ear. 

'This is Commander Santiago. If any of you retreat while the intruders are still alive. I'll kill you myself.'

Patching the signal through to the omnitools around her, all of them could hear his threats. 'Now get the hell back out there.'

This time it was Miranda who had to comment on it.

“Sounds like he is a friendly man. Does Zaeed have a past with this Vido?”

“Knew he was a sadistic bosh'tet back when he and my Dad started the blue fuckers. H'ard enough stories about him. Saw it often enough. The suns only got meaner after he staged his little coup twenty years ago. I was eight at the time. Earth years. So yeah, we 'ave a past.”

While waiting on the damned bridge Keya let out a sigh. She remembered him alright. Laughing while shooting her father in the temple, sure he would die from it and letting both of them stay behind while he went to greener pastures.

Miranda just raised a perfectly plugged eyebrow, which didn't clarify if she wanted more answers or couldn't understand Keya mingled accent. 

Raising a kid on one of the most diverse spacestations her words were often mixed with expressions from other species and alienated the oh so educated Agent. Keya seemed to swallow letters that should have been there and pronounced others that weren't really there, like she was speaking with a sticky chewinggum between her teeth. 

She had a problem with 'th' as well and pronounced it more like a 't'. Which turned a simple 'thanks' into 'tanks'. Mixed with the swearing and foreign words in – mostly – krogan it could indeed be hard to get what she was saying.

Shepard on the other hand just looked at both of them, clearly waiting for more information. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she leant backwards a little, crooking her hip in a stance that seemed absolutely natural to her.

“I didn't know your father founded the blue suns?”

“Because it isn't common knowledge. Bastard wiped 'im from the records, he ran the books but the ol'man took care of the manpower. Until Vido started 'iring batarians cuz they're cheap. Behaved cheap, as well, you know?”

“Twenty years is a long time to hold a grudge.”

“A grudge?” Keya bellowed, leaning into the Commanders personal space with anger deepening the wrinkle between her eyebrows. “Vido turned his men against 'im. He paid six of them to restrain him while he put a gun to 'is head and pulled the trigga like the ugly coward he is. That fucker grabbed me by my hair and forced me to watch! For twenty years I've seen that bastard every time my father sighs. Every time he pulls a trigger he thinks about 'is revenge. Every time I see blood and brain and clumps of hair smeared on the floor I see my ol'mans head smashed in. Don't ya dare call that a goddamn GRUDGE!”

It took a few seconds into her hateful monologue but Mirandas blue eyes and Shepards green widened when they realised what had happened so many years ago. The deep rumble of the bridge connecting forced all three of them into movements and Shepard barely nodded. 

Garrus coughed, awkwardly bringing the powerplay between Keya and Shepard into a standstill. At least for now. The Turian was absolutely sure that they would butt heads again. 

What else was there to say?

Keya pressed her roomsweeper submachine gun closer and stomped off, not caring if they followed or not. She would find him and then they would kill Vido.

 

She could hear the dispatcher saying something about meeting at the south gate but she didn't listen and swept the area for that one specific signal again. “Bring it on you son of a bitch!”   
She swore, her fist clenching as she couldn't find a trace of him or her father yet.

Following the path, they soon saw the gatehouse and Shepard picked up some resources that Keya couldn't care less about. Not waiting on them she hacked the doorlock, looking at it while her left eyes blinked rapidly, for about twenty seconds. She barely waited just long enough for the door to open so that she could slip in.

On a bridge-like gangway above her stood Vido Santiago, that fucker, with a smug grin on his face, trying hard not to gloat – and failing miserably.

Keya heard the heavy steps of Shepard behind her and let the rush of rage fill her body. Her biomonitor showed a deepening yellow, but didn't bore her with the specifics. Probably a mixture of adrenaline and cortisol, but not yet high enough to trigger any automatic responses. Her many upgrades were more in case of emergency, anyway.

Using her eye to zoom in she could see a single drop of sweat rolling down his forehead and the heavy pulsating of a vene directly beside it. She smirked, changing the music in her head to something even more sinister.

“Keya Massani. You finally tracked me down.” Vido smirked, his arms crossed in a confident stance and not in the least impressed by the three women in his facility. Garrus was nowhere to be seen, but Keya found his omnitool behind them, still outside. She assumed he had Vido already in sight and just waited for a signal.

Oh no, ya don't get to shoot him! She send a message to all three of them, warning, daring them to take action against her need to kill her torturer and nemesis of her father.

A side glance towards Shepard showed her mouth twitching, yeah, she got the hint.

“Don't be stupid, kid. I have a whole company of bloodthirsty bastards behind me, ready to kill or be killed on my command. Actually, take your shot. Give my men a reason to put you down like the mad dog your father is … oh, sorry … he was.”

Fear, rage, shock and no regard to her own physical health made Keya gnarl like a caged animal, the pain audible in her howl, as she sprinted to cover and showered them with a few rounds of widely aimed five shot bursts. She didn't hit him or his man and he laughed, a relaxed fearless laugh that made even Shepard angry.

“What was that? The old fool didn't teach you to shoot!?”

“Burn, ya son of'a bitch!” Keya fumed before she took a deep breath and caressed the trigger, her SMG spitting out another five shot burst against the old pipes behind Vido. A small trickle of fire escaped through the new holes, instantly igniting the gas that leaked through another the first hole from her previous onslaught. It took mere seconds till the first explosion shook the gangway, making two men jump back in shock, their armour in flames.

Keya could see Miranda and Shepard run towards cover as a wave of heat rushed their way, making her blonde hair sway a bit, her satisfied grin shining in the bright orange light of the ongoing explosions.

“You just signed your death warrant, Keya!” Vido shouted, but ran away like the coward he had always been.

Keya put the broad grip of the weapon to good use and started slamming it against a vent in front of her.

“What are you doing?” Yelled Shepard, still in cover and not yet shooting back to the few men still standing on the gangway, desperately trying to ignore their own burning armours.

As soon as the vent loosened, more gas filled the pipes and connected with the high rising flames. It took exactly one big gulp of breath till everything went to hell and erupt in a set of fierce blasts. Keya started laughing as the smell of burning flesh and melting armour mixed into the chemical stench of the fire and came out of her cover with a predator like wagger in her step. 

“I'm going to do something now they used to do in Vietnam. It's called making a head on a stick.” She whispered to herself, quoting her father with one of his many stories. It made her feel ore powerful. But she expected they all heard it.

No one was alive to be shooting at them anymore.

“Opening the gate” was her next reaction to Shepards earlier question and she already marched towards the now wide opened door.

“We don't sacrifice lives for the sake of the mission. There's always a better way.” The redhead was following her, anger in her voice and a frown on her face. Miranda was clever enough to not get involved in that kind of conversation and Garrus hurried to catch up to them.

“Shepard. It's not like these mercs were saints. The knew what was coming for them.” Garrus explained what he thought was obvious, but Shepard wouldn't be herself if she didn't tr to rescue even the most evil, stupid people.  
Keya ignored him and focused her angry stare back at Shepard, her natural eye bloodshot from her range.

“Oh for fucks sake! Like what? Wand'ring out in the jungle for 'ours? Looking for another way in? Don't be stupid, Shepard. You wanna waste time out here, be my fuckin guest. I'm gonna kill Vido.”

She nearly didn't saw it coming and flinched her head back too late, Shepards fist connected with her jaw. Luckily not in full swing, it still stung though and she snarled in pain.

“You're endangering lives – and the mission – for your own selfish revenge.” Shepard said in a way too cool manner, still, Keya started laughing. It was a dark rumble somewhere in her chest, forcing its way out and just couldn't be stopped.

“Ya think I'm here for t'e workers? For that stinking piece of planet no one gives a damn about!? Ya're fucking retarded for being a spectre and all. I. Am. Here. To. Get. My. Father!”

Keya screamed now, the laughter died when her rage came back, leaning into Shepards personal space once again and straightening herself to her impressive 6.1 feet and muscular form. Their noses nearly touched, Keya could feel her warm breath on her face, both staring the other down. 

“Is there a Plan B?” Asked Garrus hopeful, still overlooking the facility and possible threats closing in on them.

“Yes! Make sur' Plan A works!” 

Her skin, starting at the interesting black ink on her neck, turned a shimmering golden, not sparkling, more like a plastic sheet of golden orange. It looked painful, even though Keya didn't seem to mind at all, and it still had the texture of skin, even the flexibility. And yet it looked alien to the other women, like the too perfect skin on a way too tanned doll.

“YA REALLY WANNA DO THIS?” Keya screamed again, bloody spit flying in Shepards face, waiting for an excuse to forget about Vido and smash her head in instead. “LET THESE PEOPLE BURN! VIDO DIES! WHATEVER THE COST!”

For the first time since Miranda knew Shepard the Commander actually backed away. It was a sight to behold and she would not have thought it possible. Her professional interest awoke the second Keyas skin changed so seamlessly and she made a mental note to talk to her later.

“Ladies. We have a burning refinery to save and an asshole to kill. We can scream at each other after we're back on the Normandy.”

 

None of them could have said what actually made them put away their anger, if it even was prompted by what Miranda had said or another blast getting closer to them or maybe even the overall situation. Garrus let out a breath he hadn't known to be holding in, as they parted from the death glare between them.

They continued deeper into the refinery, shooting mercs around each corner. Keya got herself under control, at least it seemed like it, when she dealt out shots and overloads, still trusting Shepard to finish the easy targets and Miranda to keep them at bay with her biotics.

None of them said a word, following through the dark and grimy hallways. Fire, steam and condense water accompanied them through the dark hallways. Till they reached another gangway that was connected to a ramp, going into yet another exploded doorframe. The door, smoldering and unhinged, was still there but useless.

A worker ran across and didn't stop. “The whole place is going to blow!” Well, thanks for clarifying that. Stupid.

They followed the path and more people rushed out till there were just three bodies lying on the floor and no living person left. The yellow armour and heavy boots made Keyas heart stop for a second, before she rushed towards the body, not caring about the fire, the workers, Shepard or the dissolving refinery around her.

His head moved, on his own, while his pawlike hand gripped Jessie tighter. His beloved rifle still at his side Zaeed Massani managed to rise his upper body with a painful cough. Sounded like blood in his lungs, overspilling in the corner of his mouth. His lips were nearly as pale as his face, chapped and swollen.

His one good eye was swollen shut and even the milky one looked bloodshot. A few cuts and bruises on his head had stopped bleeding, even though no one had cleaned and bandaged them. He held his ribs when he sat up and she would have bet all her money that they had kicked and trampled him, broke a rib or five.

“You good old man?” Keya asked with such love in her voice, that both Miranda and Shepard threw an irritated glance at each other. Was that really the same young woman that wanted to burn this place to the ground?

“Fucking peachy, love.” He answered with a gurgle, more blood dripping from his mouth. His body fell backwards, too weak to be upright and he smirked. “Did you … turn the … heating on?”

She laughed at that, tears in her eyes, her lips pressed together so fiercely that a white line appeared around them. Wordlessly she injected him with two dosages of medigel, hoping against all odds that it would help. His eyelids fluttered and he let out a relaxed sigh, his head lolling to the side. 

The knee the Batarians back on Omega had shot hadn't moved at all and the day old wound was smelling oddly. The flesh was greyish, dripping barely, not much blood to loose left in his body. They hadn't taken care of it and she even saw the butt of a cigar pressed into it. Fighting against the bile raise in her throat she plucked it up and threw it away.

With a heavy sigh her fingertips stroked his cheek before holding him down and pulling an axe from somewhere hidden in her armour. A freaking axe! Shepard sprinted forwards, not sure what to do, but she just had to do something.

“I'll buy you a new one, Daddy.” Keya whispered to Zaeed, who seemed to be fallin in and out of conciousness. She leaned forward, her forehead touching his, whispering soothing nonsense and then hit the leg with two precise and forceful chops. The stump ended barely underneath his knee and he screamed, his head slamming back against the grid.

The younger Massani didn't hear the shocked gasps and irritated shouts behind her as her eye scanned his limp body.

“No. No. No. NO.” Keya had clearly started to panic, crying now, a fleck of her fathers blood smearing her tattoo. As his eyes opened again, the milky white of his right eye as weird as the blackness of her left, she grinned shakily.

“Don't you dare. You are not going to die before he does!” He nodded, still weak, but his need for revenge (and probably the medigel) showed some effect and with her help he managed to stand up. His right side looked more like a sieve than actual skin and his face was swollen from hours of being punched and kicked and burned. Most likely cigarettes by the size of it.

“Keya...” Shepard tried to intervene, but the look on both Massani faces let her fall silence once again. She just turned away a bit and contacted the Normandy to have not only the shuttle but the medbay ready once they were done here. Garrus got another medigel out, smearing the gooy stuff on his open leg. 

“I don't have any bandages, but this should help till the shuttle arrives.”

“Fuck the shuttle whoever you are. My girl and I have a settle a score here. Let's go!” Zaeeds voice was barely audible, raspy and sore from screaming for hours and then not saying anything at all. He coughed, his arm over Keyas shoulders, wobbling and trying to balance himself out with his Jessie as a crutch. 

“You are bleeding out. Probably dehydrated. Drink that.” She opened a bottle of tupari, the artificial minerals and electrolytes helping his body to gather the energy he needed to get on. “Will buy ya on' of those assault rifle prosthetics, ya can shoot people dead with ya'r leg. That'll be fun, ey? And a few hookers! Oh I'll buy you the best cocksuckers you ever had. Ya just stay with me, ol'man!”

Garrus was looking at her very specific and very trained movements, as she stabilised her father, his life not hanging on a thread anymore. 

“You know a lot about how people die!?” He deadpanned, watching her bloody hands smearing grime and whatnot on the leg of her armour, packing away the axe, to clean them up. A little at least.

She watched him for a second, slowly nodding. “Killed 'lot of people.” As if that would explain anything.

“Scale from one to ten?” Questioning her father, pressing his beloved rifle in his hand and letting him rest his weight on her shoulders. “El'ven” he mumbled and she smiled, grateful as he hoppled his first steps towards the door. 

With a short huff she actually got him into a firemans carry. “Ya are heavy like one!” She made him laugh and grinned back, humour was a good sign.

Without looking back to Miranda or Shepard she continued on her way, her left arm gripping her father tight and her right clutching her own SMG.

Shepard stepped forward and took the lead, while Miranda needed a moment longer to stare in bewilderment at the pure muscular strength displayed, before she turned and joined Shepard at the front, Garrus watching their back as he had before.

With the fire spreading and the workers running for their lives, the next rooms were almost empty and they didn't need long to get even deeper into the maze of hallways and gangways. Even Zaeed shot from time to time, his aim was slightly off.

Keya triggered her own adrenaline pump, feeling the surge of strength and awareness rushing through her blood stream. It would need time to refill itself, but she didn't mind at all. The muscle augmentations done to her body let her carry the heavy armoured mercenary, but she could feel her aim being impaired by his unsteady weight. She felt his heavy, wet breathing down her neck and revelled in the feeling of him being alive.

 

They shot troopers, biotics and heavy armoured mercenaries, some mechs and managed to not get burned alive. But at the end all four of them were thickly covered in ash and dirt, smelling like a forest fire gone wild, the stench of burning flesh and hair in their noses. Zaeeds breathing had gone shallow and he had lost his weapon twice by now, Miranda having to pick it up for the stubborn daughter. Zaeed himself wasn't less stubborn, his revenge the only thing keeping him conscious at this point.

“I was thinkin'” Keya said seemingly to herself "we could carve out his skull. Pretty sure ryncol would taste glorious out'it.”

His laughter was raw, not only was he hanging upside down, but the bleeding had started again from being shoved and jolted around.

“You know what's wrong with this world?” He asked his daughter in a weak voice. “No one drinks from the skulls of their enemies anymore!” They both chuckled, an insider joke that didn't make sense to the others. His groaning and moaning had gotten worse, but they finally reached the end of the facility and stood outside. The fresh breeze made all of them take a deep breath, happy to leave the burning inferno behind.

Vido was running in front of them and Keya let her father down, settling him carefully behind a pillar for cover. His head once again lolled from side to side and she snatched it between her fingers, pressing his cheeks in a painful grip together.   
“Just stay awake, ya hear me? Dad!?”

She slapped him, which woke him up in a startle and she pressed Jessie closer to him, injecting another dose of medigel.

“Stay awake!” She bellowed once again, before turning around and sprinting behind Vido who walked towards a glider. With bare seconds to spare she hacked into the controls of the grey, birdlike vehicle and the motor stopped with a strutter. Astonished the merc turned around, anger now tinting his face red.

“Keya. Please.” His voice was anything but apologetic. She shot him in his left foot.

“You know it was nothing personal, just business.” She shot him in his right foot, the dark skinned man finally folding and collapsing to the ground.

“It was twenty years ago! Look at you! I did you a favour!” Keya swung her leg back, kicking him in the stomach with such a force, that he fell backwards and was still for a moment, his painfully whine the only sound.

Since she still didn't say a word, just looked at him with that maniac grin, his eyes flew to the softly breathing Zaeed.

“Zaeed! Please. I'm gonna die here. Do something!”

He had realised now that she wouldn't spare any thoughts about him, her moral compass fine tuned by Zaeeds need for revenge she'd do anything for her father.   
Garrus, Miranda and Jane came to the same conclusion.

With a huff she grabbed his ankle and started dragging his screaming, bleeding, hurting body towards her father. The gleam in his bad eye showed her more than ever, that his will to fight on was still there.

Being able to close that chapter of his life she wished for nothing else that he'd find his inner strength again.

She kneeled down beside her father, nothing else mattered, and watched him grab her arm.  
With a loving smile she thought about opening the hidden department in her forearm and it snapped open.

With a smooth movement, done a millionth time, he grabbed a knife and slit a little bit of his throat, till he turned into a gargling mess that once had been a human. When the first rush of blood was spent and only wheezing noise could be heard, he grabbed the knife tighter and forced it under Vidos collarbone, directly above the heart. IT still didn't finish his former partner, though.

Without a word she gave him his Jessie back and let him empty its heatsink in his upper body as well.

With a grin matching her own and a happy laugh on his lips his head fell back and he grabbed her arm, jerking her towards him. 

“Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savour all the... little emotions. In... you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are!”

She nodded, once again fighting against her tears and he slumped backwards, breathing his last breath.

“No. Dad. Please! Dad, Dad don't leave me” she cried, her body hunched over his, kissing his cheek and her fingers holding tight to his armour that had been yellow at some point or another.  
It was nearly black with blood and grime and ash and Keya sobbed so hard she nearly hyperventilated.

“What do we do?” Zaeed asked her, a single tear running down from the swollen slit that has once been his good eye.

Shepard kneeled down beside them after contacting the shuttle and the Normandy to pick them up. She had been on too many battlefields, she knew that Zaeed wouldn't make it. And how Keya reacted, she knew it too.

“We aim. We kill. We survive.” Keya repeated a mantra that he had taught her long before she could walk.

“Thats … my … cuddlebunny. I … love … you, kid.” He whispers with a long sigh, pushing his most loved possession, his Jessie, in her hands. Keya couldn't even look straight anymore, her eyes just poured and poured tears out, swelling and turning red. She wailed till her voice was gone, shaking back and forth, hitting his chestplate and slapping his face. But Zaeed was gone and the Normandy was waiting.

Shepard got up as Dr. Chakwas and Kelly Chambers accompanied Mordin, the three of them unsure what the best solution would be. Kelly was clearly fearing she'd get shot and the Doctor had a dismissive frown in her face. She knew better than anyone of her fellow humans what Keya was capable off and in her state of mind she wouldn't put it past her to shoot them all.

After Keya came up for air, rocking herself and still clawing at her fathers body, it was Mordin who reacted the fastest. With a rapid movement, too fast that anyone really understood how he did it, he injected her with the triple dosage of a sedative. He managed to put a hand on her shoulder without her ripping it off and finally kneeled down to take her in his arms as her body went limp and they could transport her off this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIght in the feels! :(


	4. That's an order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fiasco on Zorya Shepard brings the Normandy to the Citadel and meets with an old friend. And possibly made a new one.

Jane   
Walking through the pristine space station her green eyes lingered on every small detail. The green trees and blossoming flowers being such a stark contrast to the white and grey of floors and walls. Since the Citadel didn't have a season, just a short day-night-cycle, the flowers did undergo their blooming at various stages. 

Some were already dying and needed to be replanted, other were still trying to set up roots. And some were in full bloom, spreading colour and scent in an otherwise sterile part of the immense space station. 

The difference between here and just hours ago was immense and she felt it weighing heavy on her heart. Yes, they had been to a lush garden world, it had been anything but a paradise. Even after a really long, hot shower and a dab of perfume afterwards she could still smell the distinct smell of melting hair and flesh, boiling blood and burning fuel. The Commander felt like it was still sticking to her skin, making her itch. The smell, the screams, the agony. It was something that you don't forget that easily. 

There were more splashes of colour in the clothing of the busy people around her, mostly Humans and Asari, but Turians and Salarians as well. Fewer Volus and Elcor than she remembered, but they preferred the lower levels anyway since they weren't Council races. Or whatever reason they may have, Shepard didn't presume to know what was going on. 

She hadn't been here for over two years. Two effing years! It was a strong enough feeling to make her clench her fists inside the deep pockets of her very comfy N7 hoodie. The very last thing that had happened to her here had been stealing the Normandy back from the claws of the council. Only to have it destroyed and the rest of the crew picked up from Alchera, while she was floating in the atmosphere of that icy planet. A long chat with Avina had brought her up to speed, a little bit, but she had left her current quarters behind to see the Admiral. Who wasn't an Admiral at the moment, not as his main job. 

Her thoughts flew back to her ship, an updated replica of the previous Normandy. A little bit slimmer, a little bit faster, a better core. A whole new crew, handpicked by the illusive turdwaffle, as Joker liked to call him. Another leader with an ego bigger than was good for him, like Vido had been. The way Zaeed had cut him open with no hesitation, with glee even. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine. He has gotten his revenge and afterwards lost his will to fight. And through Keyas agony it had been something beautiful, in a weird way. They got to say goodbye. Something that many people won't get when the Reapers arrive. 

No, she had made Anderson the first human counsellor. Over the dead bodies of the previous council, he became a politician when Jane had said so. She couldn't remember if he had wanted to or not. No one had really asked him, did they? She was sure he had hated the impersonal and bureaucratic environment even before her death. But being stuck there, having to go to her funeral, she could only imagine what he went through. 

One thing was absolutely clear, though, when she read Davids message she just had to come. They were finally able to meet, as different schedules had held it off for a few days since she answered his hopeful text with something as equally hopeful. She had granted her team a two day shore leave and surprised all of them when she let them loose on the citadel. But they needed it, damn, she needed it. And she couldn't even try to imagine how badly Keya would need it once she was back, Mordin had used enough drugs to knock out a krogan and she was still way under when Jane left the Normandy to make her way to the Presidium. 

Her stomach growled lowly when she entered the lift and she couldn't help but clasp her hands behind her back. A stiff posture, yes, but one that felt to her like a second skin. 

Should she have eaten first? No, Joker was right, she wouldn't have managed to swallow anything - or at least not tasted anything, even if she would have managed to eat something from the many vendors in the lower areas. It had been so good to just sit and talk to the pilot again and over a big cup of coffee they talked for over an hour till it was time for her to get herself to the Presidium. They had talked about everything that was going on. About the new Normandy, about Cerberus, about the new crew. It was unfamiliar, the colours were off and their stupid logo was literally everywhere! 

It was good to know that he was a true friend at her side, but she had more than just one, taking Garrus into account as well. And maybe even the Doctor. But she had plans to add to that, she just needed to find Wrex, Liara and Tali. So far, she hadn't really given a damn what the illusive Man wanted and she wouldn't start with it when it came to her team. 

Unconsciously licking her chapped lips she steered her heavy booted feet closer to the human counsellor's office. She felt out of place without her armour and the rhythmical pinch of her pistol against her hip. Without a weapon, she felt naked and like she was missing a limp. 

In the beginning of the hallway towards the offices was a small desk with an Asari secretary of some sorts and a Turian talking to a human. Jane wouldn't have minded any of those three, but seeing that the Turian was actually a female her eyes lingered a few moments longer on her lean physique. 

She had gotten used to Garrus face with time and had deliberately tried to get to know his facial expressions better, but seeing the same now in the slightly different face of a female was interesting. The alien interrupted herself when she felt the stare and greeted her with a slight nod, before leaving the human alone. 

A bulk of a man watched her leave, a slight smirk in the corner of his wide mouth and then a shocked expression on his face, forming between his eyebrows first but soon making him tear open his eyes. His dark hair was in a mohawk and she could see a tattoo on his neck, even from afar. But mostly she could see muscles, muscles and even more muscles. It made her miss the gym, even though she was literally just a few days without training, she felt lazy in comparison to him. 

And then he recognised her. This exact moment was something the red haired woman had seen too often in other humans. All they saw was the infamous Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel. She dragged the big black hood further into her face, hiding her wild hair that had been partly visible. There were more pressing matters at hand than giving autographs. 

So she just walked past them, ignoring the helpless objections from the secretary and his gasping, but silent, mouth. 

“Sorry, but, Miss...” the secretary tried again, but Shepard had already reached the door and it slid open without so much as an introduction. 

“That's Commander Shepard!” The soldier muttered before the door closed and she focused on Anderson, barely hiding her gloomy mood. Seeing her favourite Admiral changed that and she felt a smile creeping into her features if she wanted to or not. He sat in a grey chair behind his desk and seemed relaxed enough. 

“Shepard! Welcome back to the land of the living. I wasn't sure if you got my message.” 

Anderson greeted her and lay both his hands on her shoulders, giving her a good look over before drawing her slowly into his arms. Sliding the hood out of the way, they hugged for a long moment, both confident in the fact alone that they had found each other again. 

“It's been a long time, Anderson. And thank you for reaching out to me” she whispered, taking a step back and starting to smile. 

“You wouldn't believe. You making me the counsellor and not helping me once.” The dark skinned man tried a joke while turning around and offering her a seat. His face seemed so much younger when he smiled, that she refrained from commenting.   
There were a few more grey hairs on his temples and he seemed to fill out the official clothing a bit more, but besides that, he was still her Admiral. When he offered her a glass of some fancy brandy from earth, she accepted and waited silently for the things to come. 

“It is good to see you, even though I would have hoped the other council members would have been here, too. Unfortunately, they rarely listen to me. Sometimes I wonder if Udina would have been the better choice for this.” 

“What? Don't be ridiculous. He is a stupid, greedy ass and I only trust him as far as I can throw him!” Shepard interrupted the sad conversation with an angry huff. 

“Scratch that. I can probably throw him further than I trust him.” Added Jane with gloom to her own outburst seconds ago and both looked at each other, nodding with a smirk. 

She leaned backward, her glass still in her hand and sighed annoyed. A breeze came through the open space behind Anderson, carrying the smell of grass and flowers over the balcony and into the office. It was an irritating sweetness in such a burdened conversation and Jane nipped at her brandy, just to get rid of it. 

“I know you, you get things done. And don't let anybody tell you, you have to work on your people skills. They are fine! It's just that those idiots can't handle the truth.” Jane, no less annoyed than Anderson, continued the conversation between the two of them and wasn't shy in calling the things by their name. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. I see you haven't lost your … let's call it colourful way of expressing yourself.” Anderson actually chuckled, her harsh word long forgotten. 

"You should hear the people I'm picking up along the way" she mumbles, thinking about Keyas unique way and accent. 

“To be honest, they veto me in nearly everything and I think they just do it out of spite. They think we humans reach too high too fast and plotted to get the old council killed. Just be careful when you walk through the lower levels, we have issued an official warning to other humans to not go alone and be careful. The public opinion is not turning around anytime soon.” 

With a dismissive flick of her tongue, Shepard nearly emptied her glass and put it back on the table.   
She could have talked for hours about the few sentenced that Anderson offered, about what it meant, about what was wrong about it and about what her is goal had been when she ordered the forces to concentrate on actually killing the reaper and not rescuing the Destiny Ascension. 

It didn't matter in the end. Anderson had heard all her arguments already and she feared she wouldn't stop if she began yet another rant. And doing it in front of him wasn't high on her bucket list anyway. 

“We can take care of ourselves.” Including the other humans in her team in that, she gave him a wink and just watched him for a few moments. 

“I'm still not clear why you wanted me here?” Jane asked, steering the conversation not so subtly back to its initial topic. 

The former Admiral stood up now and slowly marched back and forth, his hands behind his back and no way to hide his military upbringing. 

“There has been a lot of talk since you came back. Some of what I heard is, frankly, a little bit disturbing. I wanted to give you a chance to explain your actions. Maybe get the council to see the things from your point of view. But they refused to see you. You let the precious council die during Sovereigns attack on the citadel, they feel you'll always put human interests before galactic concerns. Rumours that you are working with Cerberus haven't helped. What are you doing out there?” 

“They wouldn't understand.” Her short answer came fast and without thinking, even though she could see the older Soldier tried to put his feelings aside and state things more clearly. 

“Anderson, I need you to hear me on this. I am not working for Cerberus. They revived me without my permission, without me even knowing! I was dead. Dead! The Alliance left me out there, floating over Alchera with a dead ship and a dead crew. No one believed me back then and I start to think they don't now, either.” 

She had to take a deep breath and downed the rest of her brandy again to give herself time to regain control and not start shouting at those selfish and idiotic politicians. Who had said that the only good politician is one that had a gun to his head? 

“The brass had me sweeping some unimportant outskirts, while the reapers are out there, preparing and planning to wipe out this whole thankless stinkhole of a galaxy. And what are you doing now? Where are the forces helping the human colonies? Investigating how whole planets full of our people go silent!?” 

She tried, she really tried to stay calm and objective, to make him see what the Commander knew to be a certain truth. Unfortunately, as always, her passion got in the way and made her blood boil while she nearly begged for the Admiral to understand. Curling her fingers into a fist she nearly punched his desk. Instead she walked it off and got himself back under control. They both knew Jane wasn't angry with him, not personally. 

Silence settled between them like a thick fog that neither could penetrate and they both ended up leaning on the balustrade of the balcony, drinking in the view. 

“I know you, Shepard. I know you wouldn't consider Cerberus an option without a damn good reason. Something more is going on here!” 

“It's the collectors. They are abducting human colonists, I don't know how or why. But I know they do it for the Reapers. I have assembled some data, some security vids and even the report of an eyewitness from Freedoms Progress. Please, just have a look at it.” Her hand slowly unclenched from making a fist and she reached into a hidden pocket in her fatigues, Miranda would go crazy if she knew that Shepard managed to sneak a copy from under her steel blue eyes. 

“The collectors!? I knew it! With your data we can confirm our Intel! If they are a front for the Reapers, this is big.” He accepted the small data chip and nodded faithful – and in this instance, she knew he believed her. Jane hadn't felt the pressure to be that bad before, but now, knowing he was on their side again, she felt lighter and less alone. Admiral David Anderson, the one and only, once more a trusted friend and moral compass. 

“The counsellors have convinced themselves that Sovereign was just a Geth ship, just Sarens vessel. I can try showing them your data, but I honestly doubt they will do anything about it. Even if they believe it now, it's just a human problem for them.” His shoulder touched Janes and they both lingered on that thought while they watched two Salarians cross the pond underneath them, strolling over the bridge and past the statue of a krogan warrior. 

“We both know the truth. And I have spent two years fighting them. The VI on Ilos shut itself down. No one except you and your crew has spoken to Sovereign. Everyone thinks Saren made the Reapers up to make the Geth follow him... But at least I can do something against the Collectors.” Anderson whispered with determination. 

“With all due respect? They are blind racist morons!” 

“Yes, yes they are. It is up to you to stop the Reapers. But I can help. And I will.” He pushed himself away from the idyllic scene beneath the balustrade and walk over to his desk, pressing some button on his screen, while his eyes lingered on Jane. 

“I will reinstate you as a spectre. Which won't make me win any Mister Universe pageants, but that's your job anyway. At least you'll have access to a few nice toys.” He didn't wait to see a nod, already assuming that she didn't care for the title itself, but saw the benefits in it. Just as he did. 

 

James   
The Asari sat down with a huff, clearly not used to female humans just ignoring her and stomping all over protocol. He had a slight smirk on his lips, didn't even realise it was there but hell yeah! Commander Shepard! His brown eyes never left the door, inwardly bouncing at the idea of her coming out again with enough time to chat her up. He would have never guessed, after the rumours about her death, that she was still alive and he would actually meet her. 

There had been too many stories about her to be true and he automatically assumed that she had gone undercover somewhere. How could she have died? She was the freaking Commander! And coming back from the dead? Just no way, not even for her! So what else was there? Covered Ops. Some Spectre thing no one knew about! 

He could hear something beep in the direction of the secretaries desk, but didn't lose focus on the door. “...nder Vega?” A frown was on his face as he had to turn his face away from Andersons office. “Lieutenant Commander Vega?” 

Finally penetrating his daydreams the secretaries voice made him stand up and look at her questionly.   
“The Counsellor wishes to speak to you.” With a nod of her head he was sent on his merry way. 

A few moments later the door opened for him and the male soldier walked in. Standing in the middle of the room he looked at an uncertain point on the other side of the citadel, his posture perfect and his salute brisk and efficient. “Counsellor.”   
He turned a little in Shepards direction and saluted as perfectly as before. “Commander.” 

He felt the twitch in his arm to pinch himself. Or her. But being in the presence of two so highly regarded soldiers brought forth the life long military training. He finally turned to her and she raised a scared eyebrow eyebrow as his brown eyes mustered her and lingered on her N7 sleeve, showing him that she had not only been to Rio but finished successfully as well. Not that he didn't knew that already. The angry red scares in her face were dimly glowing, but the skin seemed to heal up. 

“I heard congratulations are in order, Vega. Well done!” She reached out, shaking his hand firmly and ignoring the pain in his eyes when he thought about his promotion. Yes, he got promoted for choosing the intel over the colonists and it hurt. Did she know that? Did they tell her what he did? And she was still congratulating him? 

“Glad to have you back, Commander” Vega let out the smallest smirk that lifted one corner of his mouth just a bit and Jane just smiled, before she'd say too much. 

“At ease Lieutenant Commander.” Anderson looked between them both, not missing the need to cough loudly before Vega could rip his eyes from the amused Shepard again. 

“Shepard, this is Lieutenant Commander James Vega. He'll join you...” 

His beginning speech about the need of a good soldier on Janes side was interrupted by their surprised “What?” and both Shepard and Vega looked at him with the same dumbfounded expression. 

If he didn't know better he would have chuckled now. Probably embarrass them all with it, too. So, he instead sat down behind his desk and waited. Shepard glanced towards the young soldier, given, he looked like he could handle himself out there. 

But … 

But what? It dawned on her that she put her favourite Admiral in an unforgiving position, he couldn't leave his office, couldn't run away to the stars with them. The other council members already thought bad about humankind, if he would give up now to chase something they didn't even acknowledge at all it would harm their image far more. He chose someone for her, helped her in a way he couldn't do personally. 

It made sense she decided after a few minutes silence. And still, she had hoped, just a little bit, that he would join them. Someone that experienced, calm and politically skilled would make her life so much easier. It was the best decision he could do at the moment – and she would do her best in return! 

After another long look at the Admiral she nodded merely. No need to discuss it further. 

“Thank you, David. I'll take good care of him.” She could see understanding in his face and relief as well, a big portion of it. 

Which made her curious and she turned around to once again, take a look at the newest team member. She nearly snickered thinking about Mirandas face, when she'd learn about that. Miranda had actually been the first human voice she had heard after dying and coming back from there. The leader of the Lazarus project still was the figurehead of the whole … problem … of being ripped from the calmness that is outer space and coming back to gunfights, explosions and death. 

The arrogant and detached 'perfect biotic' hadn't made it easy for her and she still wasn't sure if she could ever like her. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was placed on the Normandy now to keep an eye on her and sneak her way into her life. The new team was a mess! 

Hopefully, the human hulk was prepared for that, broad shoulders yes or no, but the pressure was immense. 

It must have felt strange to be talked about as if not in the room, the soldier thought and watched him desperately trying to not look at her. With a smirk, she stepped in front of him, positively surprised to not feel dwarfed by him like way back then on Fehl Prime. Most men would call her bulky, her muscles lean and not as buffed as him, but still strong. She still felt a lot smaller in comparison, his immense shoulders and massive arms made her feel tiny! Crooking her hip and crossing her arms in front of her chest she allowed herself the liberty of taking a closer look. 

The scar on his lips was accompanied by another above his nose and his eyes weren't so much brown as more of a caramel tone which matched his tanned skin. He projected raw power even just standing about and Janes first guess was, that he was a soldier through and through.   
His pure force would be very useful on missions and his three-day bearded face was easy on the eye. Maybe he would be what Miranda had been waiting for.   
His tattoo was hidden under a plain white alliance shirt that, honestly, could have been a size bigger. But she understood his need to show off, as he probably spends hours in the gym every day. She should too, but had always concentrated more on the shooting skills. 

"I was told you have encountered Collectors before?" Janes asked, still watching him. 

“Yes, Ma'am, I was stationed on Fehl Prime, about a year ago. Some Blood Pack Idiots decided it would be an easy target and we made sure it wasn't.” James couldn't take his eyes off her, her arms still crossed in front of her. “I was ordered to support the colony there and help with the installation of an AA guntower when the Collectors attacked and abducted the colonist.” 

“Just like Horizon.” Jane found her speech again and made mental note to ask him later about the details. 

“And that's why.” Anderson chimed in. “He has first hand experience with the Collectors and will be at your side to gain more. I'll give you his full report and strongly advise you do the same for him once on board.” 

“Welcome on the Normandy, Vega!” Jane said, giving him a wink at his relieved glance and holding out her hand for him to shake. 

But the flustered soldier in front of them never got the chance to shake it, as the door open once again and Donnel Udina strolled in like he owned the damn place. His stiff cloths were impeccable but bland and his fine but way too expensive shoes nearly glittered in the bright light. 

“Anderson, we need to talk about … Shepard!? What are you doing here?” His eyes went wide, a shiver of distaste openly on his face, paired with shock and the urgent wish to make him go away. For a politician, she thought, he should have his face under better control. Sour that he was about to make her life more painful than necessary, she took a step forward. 

“Visiting his dear old friend. And before I hear one word about my crew, my ship or my person or any political shitstorm you think we caused, why don't you just leave and have a coffee or cyanide somewhere else?” Her sarcastic voice left no room for interpretation and she ignored Andersons resigned frown and Vegas shocked stare. The very second she could see Udina opening his mouth he interrupted him as if they were taking turns. 

“I am busy at the moment. Please, come back later!” Davids modulated voice was way more polite and lacked the acid undertone, but it was nonetheless very clear that the balding man wasn't welcomed in here right now. 

All three Alliance soldiers waited in utter silence till the grey haired man left the office mumbling something about having a good day before two of them started laughing. Vega, still not sure how someone could muster the guts to talk to him like that, swallowed audibly and watched Shepard and Anderson try to regain some form of seriousness, while Jane had herself under control sooner than the man. 

“You know I'll have to smooth things over now, right?” The older man moaned but she just padded him on his shoulder with a happy smirk. 

“Let me know if you need help with him. I know this is not how you planned your retirement, but trust me, I need you here. Keep talking to them, even if it feels like you're banging your head against the wall.” Shepard looked up into his eyes and waited till he finally nodded, making sure he understood. “I better go.” 

“Of course, Kid. I am sorry I can't do more for you. I am too old to race across the galaxy with you, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here. Just ... do me a favour ... be careful out there! I'm not stupid enough to try and talk you out of it. Just make sure that we have a Shepard when the Reapers show. Don't die on me. That is an order!” Anderson's firm voice held his love for the soldier and Vega couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be here in the first place. This was way too personal. 

Once again the Counsellor put his hand on her shoulder, leaning forward in a kind of side hug that lasted a few seconds but still wasn't long enough for her taste. With a nod and a sigh, she turned around and left without another word or glance backwards. 

 

Unsure what he was supposed to do James waited a few seconds. His new assignment was … huge. The Normandy! Shepard! He would be serving under Commander Shepard. Or better yet, Spectre Shepard. He wasn't sure if she still was part of the Alliance and his eyes panned back to Anderson. Had Jane told them what had happened on Fehl Prime? 

“Yes, Lieutenant?” The older man had probably seen it on his face and waited patiently for the younger one to clear his thoughts and ask his questions. 

“What is expected of me?” James asked, longing to get the specifications of this assignment. 

“You're asking the right question. You are to accompany her, wherever, whenever. If she so much as sneezes, I want a report. If she finds out anything about the Collectors, the Reapers or what other enemies she makes out there, you'll tell me and only me.” James let those words linger in his ears till he finally nodded, he could do that. 

“I have read your file, LC, and I know that you admire Shepard. She is one of the best soldiers the Alliance had ever had and even though I can't reinstate her while she is working with Cerberus, she needs our help.” 

“Sir, permission to speak freely?” Anderson was the one nodding now and the young marine allowed himself to pace a few steps back and forth. 

“Is this an official assignment?” 

“No, you're on shore leave. Which is not uncommon after what you went through on Fehl Prime. Bringing us the data, against all odds, was a brave thing. You made a decision and you will learn to live with it. Shepard can help you with that, try to learn something from her, son. And, above all else, on their team you'll get the chance to kick those insects back where they came from.” 

Anderson turned towards him, watching him with his dark and calm eyes till James had fully understood. 

“I will make sure that your career is not compromised. I need someone I can trust with her, keep them safe. We can't lose her again!” 

Ignoring the rattling sound of his dog tags underneath his shirt James straightened up and positioned himself in a perfect parade rest. He saluted, even though this whole meeting was way more informal than he had ever anticipated. Hell, he had never thought the human counsellor could even be like that, he instantly wished there was time to grab a beer and listen to him tell stories about his active time in service. 

“Sir, yes, Sir” he bellowed and waited for his signal to be allowed to leave the room, just now realising that Jane had not saluted when she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to find time to actually sit down and write. Between 10 hours at work everyday and an additional Saturday, the only thing i want to do on my weekends is relax. I don't even start up my PC. That's why this chapter will be really short. But I hope it makes enough sense and will smooth over the wait till a bigger, better chapter can be uploaded... stay tuned.

James

The grey door swooshed closed after him and he let out a breath he wasn't aware he held in. He had dreamed for such a long time to meet the famous Commander Shepard, owner of the Star of Terra for the Skyllian Blitz, Hero of the Citadel and first human Spectre. Given, he was undoubtedly personally invested, as he had always seen her accomplishments as his own benchmark. And hell, did she set the bar high!

She had been the only one seeing through Saren and his evil plans, finally halting them and talking the rogue Spectre into killing himself, if the reports of her crew could be trusted. And that he did. Her strength was widely known, such a strong will, verging on stubbornness to just hold on, just survive somehow. And now she had even managed to push through her own death!

Not even an hour ago he sat in the waiting area of the Council, waiting for an audience with Anderson whom he didn't even think would take notice of a grunt like him. Yes, they had met because the brass had sent for him after Fehl Prime, the meeting short and only meant for his promotion. It had been Steven Hackett that talked the most and Anderson had seemed distracted. That was what, two weeks ago? Did he already back then schemed to have him come here? And if so, did it matter? His Idol had welcomed him on board of one of the best ships of the whole fleet. Which, as he stood abruptly still, he didn't know where it was docked!?

Feeling a slight panic crawling up his veins he contemplated how stupid exactly it would look if he went back into the office and asked. No, Anderson expected more of him. He'd had to find out himself. His resolution back again he began walking towards one of the many elevators as a sharp whistle made his head snap to his right. Shepard stood there, still in her N7 hoodie and black trousers, waving him over. Licking his suddenly dry lips he briskly walked over, only now recognising that the Commander wasn't alone.

Jane was waiting for him while talking to another black-haired woman in front of her and a Turian stood beside her, standing awfully close but seemingly unconcerned about two women arguing. As James reached the small group the other female, literally clothed in a black and white full body condom, was practically glowing with anger. A few small blue flashes of lightning swarmed over her hands.  
“I don't care Miranda!” Shepard said and turned away from the other human, unimpressed by her show of force.  
“Shepard, trust me. He'll spy on you! You can't trust the council, you can't trust the Alliance!” She spat out, her blue eyes seething.

“ENOUGH!” The Commander shouted, making James jump and the Turian take a small step back.

“They are coming with us and there is nothing you or your pompous turdwaffle can do about it. I suggest you shove your opinion in a very dark place and get over it.” Poking her finger against her opponents voluminous chest, his new superior officer made sure she was understood.

Mirandas eyes widened before she turned around and left the group without so much as a word or even a goodbye.  
“Can I shoot her?” Shepard asked quietly and Garrus made a short, rasping sound that very well could be a laughter. James had better brush up his alien knowledge.  
“Not in public, Shepard.” They both sighed disappointed and the similarity between them was stunning, considering that they belonged to different race and gender and all. Jane snickered and let out another longingly sigh.

James took a closer look while those two were occupied staring daggers at the – admittedly – nice looking backside of whoever Miranda was exactly. The commander's hair was longer than James had ever seen it on one of the many posters and vids he was shown as a young recruit.

And it wasn't as bright red as they had made it out to be, instead, it seemed dark enough to swallow the surrounding light, like a good wine. He remembered it being clipped at chin length, barely long enough to be in a ponytail. Now it nearly reached her shoulders. He himself had always preferred it short but with the little mohawk to make him stand out even more. Shaving his head regularly made it so much easier to wash and dry and get a helmet on or off.

Another thing the posters hadn't shown were the aggressive scars, flaming red against her flawless skin. Flawless? Wasn't she supposed to have a scar under his left eyebrow!? He never thought Shepard would care enough about it to undergo cosmetic surgery, but obviously, she had. Someone with her skills and reputation, living through what she had … she earned a scar or two. Just for bragging rights, of course.

Janes hair framed her face wildly with every movement. It was interesting to compare what he remembered of her with the N7 in front of him now.

He had seen her fighting shape on Elysium, how she had handled those Batarians was astonishing. She looked taller, somehow, but that could just be her standing straight like a ramrod. Army through and through, there was no way in hiding it.

When his glance reached her green eyes and contemplated how to name her exact shade of green (maybe emerald with sprinkles of basil, which was a weird colour to be familiar with, to be honest, she focused back on him and smiled.

“James, meet Garrus Vakarian. Garrus, that is Lieutenant Commander James Vega.” She introduced both men and waited till they shook hands before turning around and stepping into the elevator that had finally arrived.

They all followed her and James wondered for a second why, he didn't even know where she was heading. As if she could read his mind she laid out her immediate plans.  
“We're going to get some more supplies and stock up the Normandy. I assume Anderson didn't warn you? What do you need?”

“What do I need?” he repeated stupidly and groaned inwardly. _She must think you're even dumber than that Miranda woman, pendejo!_

“Don't throw that offer away lightly, human” Garrus offered as some form of explanation. “We have some creds to spend and I'm planning on getting me this new calibrating software.”

“Of course, you do” Shepard grinned, showing off a perfect row of pearly whites. She turned towards him, ignoring the news talking about Exo Geni.   
“You'll need clothing and entertainment for a few weeks, toiletries, reading material, something to occupy yourself. I can't afford to buy you a new armour and weapons, so you have to make do with your Alliance stuff. Let Garrus know if you need some mods and things, he is on weapon shopping duty today. Not sure yet which room you'll get, but I can't put you with the others.”

“What? Why? I do play well with others.” James said, finally finding his words in their company and ushering something remotely funny. He rolled his neck around, clashing his hands together in his usual demeanour. Not that those two would know about it, yet.

“Be that as it may, the Cerberus engineers hadn't your bulky figure in mind when designing the bunks. You'd fall right out.” Her rose lips grinned once more when his omnitools beeped.  
“That's our frequency, let me know if you want something special for ... oooooh shit!!”

Shepard read through whatever message she just got and shook her head. "I should go." She just wearily mentioned, already leaving the elevator and running out to a skycar. 

He nodded and watched her leave in a panic, before looking down on the message which had a few more infos, as well. For example, where he would even find the Normandy.

Alone with Garrus he wasn't sure what to say and listened to the minimal swoosh of the annoyingly slow elevator instead.

“Don't worry, human. You'll get used to her.” The turian offered as a form of … maybe welcome? It was hard to read his expressions and James made a mental note to get himself some guides for the most common races.

“Do you believe the Commander? About the collectors?” Garrus asked with a strange undertone in his raspy voice.

James turned towards him, nodding immediately. “Seen it happen with my own eyes. Dios Mio, I was stuck in one of those pods. Killed a few, managed to get out of there and everyone else killed.”  
That was about as much as he was willing to share with a stranger he had met minutes ago. His voice got quieter in the end and they both exited the elevator on the way to grab a shuttle to Saronis Applications.

“It’s strange. The collectors are attacking and everyone around here is still worried about ordinary business.” James wondered, seeing quite a few humans going on with their daily lives, he wanted to shake them up so badly.

“You’re military, Vega. They’re civilians. Civilians never believe the enemy is coming until they’re at the gates.” With that Garrus nodded twice and turned around to leave James standing alone in the middle of Zakera wards. At least it wasn't as clean and sterile here than upstairs with the 'elite', he sighed and marched off to get his stuff.


	6. Ya touched Jessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this chapter was sooo hard to write! I am not happy with it, but after three weeks of rewriting every single sentence, I just had to put it online. Please, let me know what you think!!

#### Back at the Normandy

**Keya**  
The dark tendrils vanished slowly from her brain and the young Massani waited. Patience wasn't one of her stronger characteristics, she knew that much about herself. In this case, it was more of a test of endurance, how long would she be able to wait and keep herself calm, to make whoever was watching believe she was still way under. Fighting against the urge to crack her eyes open and orientate herself. Instead she relaxed, listening to the soft hum of the ship and the regular beeping of the machinery around her, trying not to alert the medical equipment and just … breathed. Slow and deep, she forced her lungs to not panic. As she did with her mind as well. 

Her internal HUD already showed how long she had been out, five hours twenty-seven minutes and fourty nine seconds galactic standard time to be exact. Being drugged on Zorya it was merely a blink of an eye and she still heard the explosions ringing too loud in her enhanced ears, feel the heatwave of every single one of them brushing over her hurting skin. The smell of burning oil lingered on her own body as if her sweat was emitting it. The black and acrid smoke filled her nostrils. The stench of burning hair, boiling blood, blistering skin. The cries of the factory workers, mixed in the cacophony of her grunts and gnarls, carrying her dad over her shoulders in a tight grip. If she concentrated on it, she could still feel his ragged breath in her neck, the lolling of his head against her muscles, his small sounds of pain.

Dad. He was dead. Zaeed Massani. Dead.

That thought would need time to settle in, to become reality rather than the remains of a very bad nightmare. 

Her biomonitor was blinking in the corner of her field of vision, an angry golden light, annoying in its vehemence. Concentrating on the symbol, it opened itself up and gave her a full report on her physical state. They what? They had knocked her out cold! Someone injected a high dosage of sedative in her system and it was just slowly disappearing, filtered out by her excetory system, the nephrons in her kidneys working overtime. It let her also know, that her advanced epidermal tissue system aka smartskin would flush out most of it. She was so not looking forward to sweat for a few hours more!

She got angry at them now. An animal like gnarl escaping her lips. However, she managed to stay on the stretcher instead of jumping up and laying waste to all of them.

Stretching her muscles very slowly, Keya randomly wiggled her toes and then her knees and then used the muscles in her upper legs. All still working. Good.  
She then wriggled her fingers, one by one, stretched her arms, rotated her shoulders and finally her neck from left to right. Working, too. Even better.

Done with her own form of medical exam she finally opened her eyes, surprised that the room she was in had the lights dimmed and seemed deserted. Well, yeah, it was nighttime, but who had the idea of actually keeping up a day and night cycle? Wouldn't it be more efficient to just work in shifts!?  
With one look she found in the medbay and replayed her last memory in her head. She had cried over her fathers body. And then … nothing. Damnit. What had they used!?

The blonde closed her eyes again, even though one could notice a blue shimmer from her artificial eye through the closed eye lid if they just looked closely enough. But no one did, as she was alone for now and the machines didn't gave any alarm to the dear Doctor that she had awaken yet. 

Keya sorted her thoughts, pushing the gruesome memories of Zorya aside to concentrate in a forceful way, accessing the orderly data streams around her in a calm show of precision and skill. Not that anyone else could see it, not even EDI, as she tried hard to not get noticed by the AI. She tried for over an hour to hack into the Normandy's mainframe, which was nearly impossible to do without alerting the AI that something was amiss. With time and determination a tiny whole in the code was found – and exploited. It was a miracle she hadn't been caught yet since that damned AI could literally be everywhere at once. Diving deeper in the steady stream of zero and one's around her, her mind following the long rows and rows of electrical impulses that kept the Normandy moving

Her thoughts, in absence of a better explanation 'turned' into wireless signals that could communicate with the countless programs of the ship and infiltrate EDI's recognition software. Keya didn't even really knew what she was looking for, it was just too natural for her to get to know her surroundings. When she saw it, she knew she wanted it and probing her way around the coding, she found a tiny line where she made her entry. Piggyback riding a signal from the engineering deck, something about someone trying to access the starbord cargo area, she slipped through a firewall and took another long look around before aiming herself at a specific algorithm, allowing her access to all of the crews' biometrics.  
Her plan was to alter EDIs operational procedures just enough that it wouldn't keep a log of her own biometrics, such as which doors she accessed and when. Or how many times she showered. Or even how often she got food out of the reheater. Basically, EDI would believe she was in her room all the time. A gleeful smirk showed on her face, for a second or two, then she dived back in and went through the routines again and again, which could be an annoying and taxing wa to do it, searching for those tiny faults. But it was also the safest way to do it and she really hadn't anthing better to do right now, anyway.

It would also mean that she knew where everybody was all the time, really helpful if and when she needed to avoid someone. Keeping the change as small as possible, she refrained from touching the alert algorithm of the ship or override any of the restrictions that were in place to keep people out of rooms they weren't supposed to be in.

Leaving a backdoor to find her alterations faster the next time, she could always go back in the code and change it later on.

With a huff Keya let her neck snap in both direction, her ears nearly touching her shoulders, left, then right. Her eye stopped blinking, going back to its normal mechanical deep black and then the realisation hit her. Nearly two hours had passed since she first regained consciousness!  
Happy that no one had taken off her armour and made her run around in one of those flimsy medical paper shirts. Weapons missing, except the hidden knife, which made her grin. Someone, whoever, had taken a towel or something and tried to at least get the most dirt and ash and grime off it, with no obvious success though. She'd do it later. First she had to find her father.

Turning towards the door she could see that someone, probably Doctor Chakwas, had dimmed the windows yet again. She wasn't too sure if someone was out there in the mess hall, but she took the time to turn around more and realise that it was the AI core behind her. Hidden under the nondescript name of server room. But yeah, she new a big iron when she saw one. EDI's hardware was stored there, providing her with all the power she needed. But also shackling the AI to the ship. Luckily for Keya, she was her own processor and could use her unusual powers as long as her synapses send out electrical signals.

There was no mirrow in medbay, a small detail she found curious, most humans just loved mirrors and had them everywhere. The windows themselves were sparkly enough to give her a unfocused impression of herself, there were some scratches in her face and angry red spots around her neck and a few bruises on her naked arms. She didn't mind them at all.

Satisfied with her close look around the medbay, she left the white room and looked around. The kitchen caught her eyes and she briskly walked over and got herself a bottle of water, that she downed in just a few big gulps. Burping, she got herself another one and had a look in the fridge. There wasn't much. Mostly rations and instant noodles. What this ship needed was a hydroponic expert that would grow some tomatoes and strawberries. Mhh, strawberries! With a huff she took three energy bars and ate one, while the other two disappeared inside her armour.

She took the elevator up and stood in the CIC, finally, there were some humans around. She could see that redhead standing right to the galaxy map, not Shepard, no the always too cheerful one. Ignoring her slender figure turning around, Keya just went to the right and through the door. Mordin was no where to be seen, the light dimmed in the lab. Night cycle! Keya shook her head, getting annoyed again. She had fought so hard to not be angry with them, but her temper flared up from time to time and right now she felt like smacking them. Them all!

“Mordin!” She shouted, not sure if she was just swearing at him or hoping that he might pop up somewhere.

“Keya?” Came the timid response, but it wasn't Mordin, it was Jacob. She had seen him once before, briefly, when they met on the crew deck. He was one of those Cerberus twerps, his black and white uniform decorated with the yellow sign.

“What?” 

“Can I help you?” He asked, now standing in the room and looking expectedly at her. His dark eyes lingered on, roaming over her body in a measuring way. Keya assumed he wanted to see if she was armed. Or maybe if she was well enough to be walking around. 

“Look...” She started, leaving out his name and waiting till he filled the gap with a “Jacob!” and then started over, inwardly congratulating herself on making him annoyed. “Jacob, yeah. I want to talk to Mordin. And then I wanna see my dad.”

“Your dad? I was informed he died on Zorya?” Jacob rushed out as tactful as a bag of bricks and then bit his lower lip. “I am sorry for your loss.” He added, barely an afterthought. The warm glow in his eyes, pretending to be understanding and empathetic let Keya snort out in disgust. She didn't know exactly why, but something about him just rubbed her entirely the wrong way. A short-lived rush of anger burned through her, no, they wouldn't become friends any day soon.

“Shut it. Where is 'is body?” Leaving out pleasantries she asked for the one thing she really … needed. Keya needed to see him, lifeless or not, crashed, hurt, mauled body or not. She just needed to say good bye. She had a promise to full fill.

“I don't know. But I have taken care of his rifle for you. It was quite dirty, I gave it a good cleaning, realigning the aim and adding a newer zoom. That rifle was so outdated, it's a wonder you'd hit anythi... !”

A pale, angry fist connected with his jaw, pain spreading radial, his teeth clattered together, his nose tingled with the sensation and his eyes bulged, as his head flew to the side, his neck letting out its surprise with a loud, boney crack.

“Ya bastard! Ya filthy cumgurgeling dimwit!” She shouted, stepping into his personal space the second he regained his focus on her, shaking his head a few times. His gloved hand reached up, probably to rub over the stubble where her fist had connected. Instead, Keya lunged forward, gripping his left shoulder with both hands, pushing him alongside her own right side and throwing him in one of the many grey metal walls. A satisfying crush sounded through the lab and he finally showed some sign of resistance.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” He asked, a force behind his eyes she hadn't recognised before, so he wasn't a push-over. Well, good for him.

“YA TOUCHED JESSIE!” She protested as if that would explain anything to him.  
Jacob walked away from the wall, a soft shimmer of blue engulfing him. His biotic show of strength didn't impress her much and she just grinned in that sociopathic grin, that seem to reach from ear to ear. Without further hesitation, she ran right into him, her buffed body showing off strong muscles that were slightly bulkier than even his. Keya knew the exact second he realised how strong she really was, maybe he didn't know about her body modifications. His body slammed once again against a wall, before her grip tightened around his neck, twirling his body over her shoulder, he landed on his back on the floor, the air fleeing his lungs. His hand shot forward and a powerful static could be felt in the air, the smell of ozone stronger near him, as he prepared a biotic pull. 

She interrupted his concentration with a well placed kick to his nuts, never playing fair and watched him writhe in pain, holding his hands above the pain, the white in his eyes getting bigger and bigger, before he just lay there trying to breath the pain away.

Not saying anything she followed the small corridor into the armoury and finds Jessie, still in parts, on one of the shelves. In a few, trained motions the weapon is assembled and she holds it against her chest as a small child would do with its favourite blankie after a nightmare. The door to the CIC opens and Kelly is standing in front of her, wringing her hands in a nervous gesture. Keya ignores her for a moment, than straightens back up. 

“Where is my Dad?” Her voice is weaker now, not sad or pained, but somehow smaller, vulnerable.

“His body is in stasis. The Normandy isn't equipped with cryopods and so we had no other choice as to load him onto the hangar bay.” Kelly said, slowly walking towards her and ignoring the reddish knuckles and a limping Jacob that had a swelling bruise. “I wasn't sure if you wish to have a ceremony or funeral so we waited for you to wake up. We are docked onto the Citadel and maybe you find something appropriate here?”

“Yes, tha' actually sounds like a good plan. Than's.” Keya looked at her, still gripping the rifle tightly, in fact, so furiously that the white in her knuckles showed.

When the yeoman stepped aside Keya marched off and towards the elevator.

“Bitch” mumbled the Cerberus agent under his breath and Kelly shook her head, deep in thoughts, slightly tapping her lower lip with her left index finger. It actually fitted her initial psychological profile, the younger Massani practically worshipped the ground Zaeed had walked upon. Anything that messed with her father or things related to him, was fair game to her, target of a fiery rage. Comparing to how she had responded once Vido let her know that Zaeed was indeed dead, Jacob had gotten away with an insignificant black eye. So to speak.

Kelly had read through the report and gained a first impression of the bounty hunter. Seeing her now, clinging to the rifle that Jacob had tempered with, she saw another side of the blonde. It wasn't clear to her at first, but she remembered a dissertation she had read on this topic a while back. In human kids, mostly up to age eight to nine, they admire, even worship parents for the capability of what they can do and the power of approval that they possess. The child wants to relate on parental terms, enjoy parental companionship and imitates the parents wherever possible.

The child wants to be like and to be liked by these adults who are mostly positively evaluated. A child identifies with parents because they provide the primary models to follow after and to live up to. So childhood evaluation of parents begins with idealization. Kelly didn't know anything about Keyas mother or if she had even been in the picture, but with Zaeed as a father... it surely hadn't been easy.

When Keya had gone through puberty, she must have been a handful. Normally teenagers kick their parents off the pedestal and rebel against it. To this end, part of adolescence is about giving up some of the "good child" and letting more of the "bad child" out. "Bad" didn't have to mean evil, immoral, or illegal; it simply mend more abrasive to live with - becoming more critical, dissatisfied, argumentative, passively resistant, moody, distant, less cooperative, and less compliant to live with. Kelly didn't, couldn't, know how that had undergone in the Massani household, but she expected some literal explosions and dead bodies involved. And Keya still was, in a few ways, less cooperative and compliant than the others on this ship.

The curious thing was though, that Keya still displayed the idolisation of her father and not rationalising the parenting she had received as a kid. That was what most young grown ups showed after puberty. Keya had the right age for it. Adolescence ends and young adulthood begins for most in their early twenties, bringing with it a period of self-evaluation that soon implicates parents. Because no matter how well intended, the best that parents ever provide is a mix of strength and frailty, wisdom and stupidity, good choices and bad. 

But Keya still kept Zaeed in such high regards, that it was nearing an unhealthy psychological pattern. Kelly didn't know if the younger bountyhunter ever did work on her own, something no one had bothered to tell her. Going by the meagre details she knew about the blonde she couldn't even begin to understand where and how her extensive body modification came into play. How did she loose her eye? How did she get exposed to Eezo? When did she start killing people? For money? How did she feel about it?

With a deep frown on her face she looked at the terminal, not sure how and when she had walked over here, but the amended her report on Keya and send an updated version to the Commander and her XO, as she was instructed to do with everyone's profile.

  
  
** Normandy, Hangar Bay, roughly twenty minutes later **

“Keya?” Shepards clear voice rang through the bay as soon as the elevator doors opened and the redhead looked around for a moment. So much unused room. Cerberus might have build a new Normandy and most of the update did indeed made sense, but then there was a lavish amount of unused space that could have been utilised. She'd talk to her team, maybe they had some more ideas about upgrades for the ship.

“Shepard” came an answer to her left, the young bounty hunter still in her dirty armour, a streak of ash across her forehead, her eyes yet again swollen and red from crying. She had an old rifle in her hand and the Commander recognised the piece. It was the same weapon that Zaeed hasn't wanted to let go on that stupid planet. 

“How do you feel?” She was asked and Keya looked behind herself, stretching from her hunched over position and reaching her full height at 1.86m (6.1 foot).She was taller than the Commander and her muscles were better trained, but Jane didn't felt towered by her. Not right now anyway. Keya was by all means, a grieving daughter and posed no threat to her.

“I am sorry. If we would have been faster, been there earlier...” Shepard added, still waiting on Keyas answer.

“I'm fine, Shepard. He … had always wanted to go o't guns blazing. We made that possible. And 'e killed that fucker Vido first. So … it's good.” Keya swiped the tears away, unabashed to show it in front of the soldier.  
“I am not going to say I'm sorry. I did what I had to and I would kill a thousand more if that would bring him back.” Her right eye, the natural one, fixated on Shepard and her reaction to that, but the Commander had learned early in her life to hide her emotions.  
“But I understand if ya don't want me 'ere. Following orders and all that sh'bam.” With a dismissive hand gesture, Keya leaned back and crossed the arms over her chest.

“Actually, that is something I wanted to talk to you about. But it doesn't have to happen now. We are on shore leave till tomorrow eighteenhundred GST, plenty of time. Kelly said you want to … have a funeral? Do you .. want company?” Damn, it was hard talking to her about that. As a Commander she should have been easier to console the surviving dependants, she had done it with Jenkins family way back then, but still. Standing right in front of Keya she wasn't sure what to say to not make her explode again.

“Nah, it's fine. I could use some 'rinks after though.” Keya said and Shepard nodded. If the bounty hunter wanted to do this alone, that was fine with her and a few drinks after were absolutely welcomed. She could use them herself.


	7. They will pay

**James**

After being on his own all afternoon he got a message from Jane, asking him to meet her at the Zakera Shop on level 27 and that left him enough time to cram all his belongings and shopping into a big bag, before taking yet another shuttle. 

“Commander” he greeted her with a quick smirk, slowly putting his bags down, ignoring the clattering sound of his armour parts clashing against each other. 

“Lieutenant Commander” Jane greeted him back with a grin and a nod. She too had some shopping bags in her hands and he wondered what she could have bought at Citadel Souvenirs.  
Jane motioned a Salarian worker closer. 

“Bring all of that to the Normandy in Dock 27.” She typed something on her omnitool and the Salarian began grinning.  
“With pleasure!” He nodded a few times after seeing his tip she just transferred and began loading everything on a hover trolley. 

It was a strange feeling, leaving literally all his worldly possessions with a stranger, hoping he would actually deliver it and not sell it on some weird black market. After another glance toward the young Commander, who read something on her omnitool again, he let it go and strolled beside her. 

When she looked up her green eyes roamed over the people walking past and fixated a blonde figure that stomped her way through a group of Asaris, not giving them a second look. She was tall! James swallowed and unaware of his doing so, flexed his muscles in his too tight sitting white shirt. She was wearing heavy, leathery boots with enough scratches to give off a very comfortable and worn in vibe and tight black trousers, the part over the knees weakening but not yet shabby and some smaller holes on the side. 

She was wearing an old, dark maroon shirt with a bright tupari print on it, with a worn leather jacket with studs. All in all, he had to admit, she looked like she didn't belong on the Citadel or if, then to the lower levels and not in the pristine parts of it. Most females here did either wear an Asari styled dress in various, bland colours or some form of uniform or another. The long blonde hair was woven into an artful, thick braid. 

Her dark outfit with the bored expression on her face, gave her an off-putting vibe and made the other aliens part to let her through. 

“Have a look, Lieutenant Commander.” Jane snarked and smirked when he looked back to her, without a snarky remark on his lips.  
Her calloused fingers were pointing at the already half full trolley and James let his caramel brown glance follow her instructions.  
"You can call me Vega. Much shorter. And more personal" he said with a wink before turning around and missing the amused headshake from her. 

He recognised a few different training devices, like barbells, dumbbells, weights, TRX tactical solutions, skipping ropes and even kettlebells in various sizes. Underneath all of that, he could see about a years supply of protein shakes and sports nutritions in form of gels and bars. 

He spotted a box full of pills, vitamins and minerals, amino acid and creatine. With big eyes he squatted down and read the description, starting to feel really good about this new assignment Anderson had him do without asking first. Not that he had to, anyway, but still. It also looked like there was a massive bag full of training clothes, as the label clearly stated. 

“What's all this for?” he asked, standing up again and punching his fists together. He hadn't trained seriously in weeks, first, with all going on during the Collectors Attack on Fehl Prime, his travel here, the way too late nights in Coras Den and the routine of psychic and physical tests the Alliance had him do. Just to come to the conclusion that a promotion was in order and he was good to go. 

“You two are going to train me. I wasn't sure if I forgot anything?” 

James looked at her and then at the newcomer who just stood beside him, eyeing the crate like he had done, his mouth gaping for a second and not sure what to say. For the second time today she had him speechless and he was starting to feel like this would happen a couple of times more. He looked back onto the big pile of gym toys and shook his head. 

“No, looks good to me. Fine stuff. Can't wait to hear you beg for me to stop.” He joked and gifted her with one of his boyish grins, that he had perfected in way too many bar hookups. But Shepard didn't react to his charm, just raised a single eyebrow and waved the Salarian worker off. 

At least she didn't rip his head off for being unprofessional towards her. He always got the feeling, seeing her in interviews, she enjoyed the camaraderie between her and her team, even though he couldn't figure out who the blonde woman was. Her black eye was irritating, especially in comparison with her pale blue normal one. So he hoped she was fine with that now, as well. 

"Keya Massani, meet Lieutenant Commander James Vega." Shepard introduced them both, recognising her eye lighting up in a blue ring for a moment. That was something she'd definitely had to ask about soon. 

"Vega." Came her response, her hands hidden deeply in her jacket, eyeing him up. Her voice seemed rougher than usual and she seemed a bit … deflated. Shepard would probably never forget the force she had been on Zorya, the anger and outrage. But that had ended and the closure of the funeral made her get back to a more compliant behaviour. And if she stayed with that, she was confident in having the bounty hunter as a part of her team. 

She had said earlier that the Normandy SR-2 wasn't an Alliance ship and this could only mean the rules weren't as strict as he was used to. Which would be an interesting turn of routine.  
He had always felt more welcomed, more accepted between other grunts. He made a fool of himself, just to heighten the moral of his team and he lacked the art of small talk and political correctness. 

Whenever he got to choose, he'd stand by the men and women in the front line instead of a tidy office with canapé slurping politicians. Hoping that 'not Alliance' meant more down to earth people, that worked together to get rid of the Collectors he just waited what Shepard wanted from him. 

“You hungry?” Her voice disrupted his thoughts and he nodded automatically, following her and Keya towards the Stand just a level below them. 

“EDI, do you have the list?” Shepard said while taking two steps at the same time, more or less hopping down the illuminated stairs. “Good. Yes, do that … Yeah, maybe half an hour. Are the others back yet? … Gotcha. See you in a bit.” 

Seemingly talking to one of her teammates back on the Normandy the redhead waited for him at the bottom of the stairs and shrugged her shoulders when he looked at her weird. She was used to that by now, but it nagged him that she didn't seem to care.  
“Who did you talk to?” he asked curiously and noted relieved that he wasn't tripping over his tongue anymore. 

“EDI, you'll meet her soon. She's the good soul of the Normandy or something like that.” Shepard laughed at her own joke and greeted the human vendor with a friendly “Konichiwa”. 

She ordered Ramen and Beer for the three of them and made sure he had gotten the long list for takeaway. James could only assume it was for the other humans on the ship and he would be proven right by that later on. 

“Aren't we eating with the others?” Keya asked, not talking much in general she still tried to be a part of the conversation. 

“No, I thought I'd be nice for a change and give you guys some room to ask your questions. The others all had their briefing, me included, they know what they are getting into. You don't. I'm pretty sure you'll want some more details.” The female Commander leaned back, drinking half her beer in one go and seemed instantly more relaxed. 

Keya nodded, downing some of her beer as well, her long, muscled legs not fitting under the low table. She bumbed into James legs two times before she had sorted herself out and cast him a small smile. 

He drunk also and the taste remembered him of the long lost nights in Coras Den, the Asari dancers, the alcohol, the loud music, drowning out his guilt and sorrow. They didn't allow him much time to get away from feeling like a failure, blaming himself for all the deaths on Fehl Prime. Instead, the brass kept him around, kept him busy. 

Once again he asked himself if Anderson had planned it from the beginning, him being in Shepard's team now. It was still a wonder to him, that he was actually, really sitting just about a meter away from his sister, drinking beer and waiting for some noodles. 

“Thanks, I guess” He finally said and swallowed more of his beer. “So what are you actually doing out there?” 

“Right now we're assembling a team of specialists that are able and willing to go through the Omega 4 Relay. The Collectors have their base there and we will destroy it, stopping the abductions of human colonists.” 

Her answer sounded nearly careless, in the way she just threw it out there not minding if anybody overheard them. James had seen the Commander so many times, not for real of course, but he had been nearly obsessed over every interview, every news and every report about her. How he had missed that she wasn't really dead and back now was a total riddle to him now. As soon as he heard it he had believed it. 

She just sat there and let his stares wash over her, nipping her beer and even ordering a second round when the food finally arrived. 

"That's a suicide mission. No ship has even gone through the portal. Or at least hasn't come back from there." Stating the obvious, Keya scraped the paper logo off the bottle, ripping it into small stripes. "Guess I could be really useful. We'll find a lot of asshole along the way." She grinned, happy with the prospect of killing once more. 

“Did you swallow your tongue, Vega. I had assumed you being a bigger talker?” He could hear her say between two bites of her seaweed noodles. He dug in, surprised about the quality and taste of the food. 

“Nah, I guess I'm still processing. Yesterday I was ready to blow this gig and go home. Today I'm with you, about to embark on a galactic adventure.” At this part, he opened his arms as if to include the whole galaxy in his gesture and his voice began to sound a lot like the intro of yet another Blasto movie.  
“And, of course, fill out an assload of paperwork about it.” He soberly added after a moment. 

“So David … I mean Counsellor Anderson ... has you spying on me? Miranda was right after all!” 

“What? Spying? Shit, no! I'm … oh, dios this sounds stupid … I'm to keep an eye on you! Help out!” His pawlike hands let the chopstick down and he waited till their eyes met, forcing her to believe him.  
“I am ready to follow you guys through that portal and beyond if that means I get to kill some Collectors!” 

“That's easy to arrange, James. I am happy that there is a fellow soldier around. You do realise that I'm your commanding officer for this mission, do you?” 

Jane waited till he nodded and they both started eating again. It was easy being with them here and she felt more relaxed after a while. He had this aura about him that just made her want to smile and Jane brushed a strand of hair behind her ears while watching him shovelling the food in his mouth. 

Keya eyed both of them, still not talking too much, seemingly deep in thought. 

"Since it seems I'm gonna help ya, do I get the same pay as my ol' man?" 

Jane nodded, slurping on of the noodles in her mouths, ignoring a drop of broath running down her chin.  
"Yes, I have talked to the illusive turdwaffle and he has accepted. The same conditions apply though, you'll get half now and half after we are back. Why? You want to go shopping?" Her eyebrows wiggling, she tried spreading her good mood and to her own surprise the blonde actually smiled. It was a good grin, honest, and not as troubled as she remembered. 

"Wait, she gets paid for this?" Vega interrupted and looked like a lost puppy, clearly wanting some money for himself. 

"If ya are good a' something, never'do it for free!" Keya winked and watched him halting his onslaught. 

“I'm really good.” He just smirked and stole a piece of shrimp from her noodles. In mock terror Keya got half of his boiled egg and munched it happily, both of them a smirk in their faces. Shepard watched them amused. They all ate in silence and rubbed their bellies when finished. 

Keya went to the bar to get another round of beer and Shepard played with her napkin for a bit before looking at James. 

“Will you tell me about it?” She asked humbly, letting her chopsticks sink, cleaning her mouth with a napkin and keeping the eye contact. 

Which lead him, in the bright lights of the Zakera Ward, to an astonishing discovery. Her green eyes had the tiniest speckle of dark gold, immediately pulling him in. Unconsciously leaning further towards her, his eyes trying to absorb even the smallest details and he felt himself nod.  
“Yeah. Didn't Anderson send you my profile or something?” 

“He did. But I couldn't make time to read it - yet. We have a specialist on board for invasive shit like that. I'm trusting you to let me know if something's up.” 

“Can do, Commander. Fehl Prime was a nightmare and sometimes I am not sure if I'm awake. Collectors attacked the colony while my team and I were accompanying an asari researcher, she had found a signal in the outskirts. Turned out it was a jamming signal and when we got back … well, everyone was either already on the ship or being transported on it. I have never in my life fought so disgusting enemies, the Collectors are, you know, slimy somehow.” 

His body shook when he remembered the weird sound of her little wings and the nagging feeling of being watched by too many yellow eyes. The pain of hearing his comrades die one by one and knowing there was nothing he could do. 

Shepard watched the change in his demeanour, how his shoulders sagged down and he scratched his neck in a forlorn gesture that didn't fit with his strong, muscular exterior. She saw herself in his lost brown eyes, the way his eyebrows draw together and his long sigh. 

Nodding she drank from her beer. With a sigh, he continued. 

“We managed to get into the defence tower, loading up the canons and all. It went sideways from there. I couldn't get them to engage fast enough and had to fire with half their strength. Which of course didn't do much against the Collectors ship. We were taken inside, but we had an antidote and that finally helped us to free a few civilians. But in the end … in the end the Cerberus agent made me choose, his data in the hands of the asari researcher or the civilians.” 

His voice was not much more than a whisper, completely disconnected from sitting on the citadel now, seeing the last minutes of his friends, his family, again and again, and again. His stomach churned with the heavy burden of making a decision like that. 

Keya came back, looking between the gloomy soldiers, eyeing each other in a soft bond of understanding and set the beers down in a loud hump, planting herself on her chair with an irritated sigh. 

“So no one survived?” Asked the bounty hunter and waited till he sadly shook his head. “Sucks.” 

How dare he drinking beer and feeling happy to have finally met his idol? When everyone else was dead!? When he let them die for intel that wouldn't help anyone now that the one and only Shepard herself was back and would take care of the monsters!? 

“Ma'am?” Looking up from the bowl in front of him his eyes searched hers, hold onto her gentle stare. “We are going to kill them, right?” 

“No ship has ever come back from the relay. So there is a very good chance we're all going to die. But I'm going to make them pay. They killed me and some of the crew of the old Normandy, destroyed my ship, stole thousands of colonists and use them for whatever nightmarish thing the Reapers came up with. They killed your team and destroyed all hope for Fehl Prime. They will pay!” 

The determination in her voice was enough to lift his spirit, urgently ready to fight them right here and right now. Her long fingers landed gently on his hand and she squeezed his fingers, watching him, looking deeply in his eyes till she was sure he understood. 

James could get behind that, had said it before and would say it again if she needed to hear that. The connection between two fellow soldiers, damn, two fellow leaders who had to watch their whole platoon die was already strong before he had ever met her. The short amount of time he had actually spend with her didn't play any role in that. He knew she felt what he felt. 

They finished their beer in silence, both relieving things that they would have preferred to stay hidden, not willing to let anyone in on their dark and bitter feelings. Keya just looked between them, not willing to give in into her reason struggles. She had cried enough the last days. 

Shepard paid and they all grabbed the many bags with hot food, before getting into a shuttle that just happened to wait for them. 

“How do you pay for all of this?” He curiously asked when they reached the docks. 

“I don't.” Was her simple answer. “Cerberus does and we're all enjoying making them.”


	8. Dossier: The Convict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally getting Jack on board :)

Citadel Dock, next day, seventeen hundred 

James 

Arriving at the dock James had to actually stand still for a minute and watch the shiny ship that would be his home for the next weeks and months. He had never been this close to the original Normandy.   
He had never gotten a chance before she was destroyed and it felt strange to see her now in Cerberus colours. The logo and the stupid yellow stripe on the side were blasphemous, with any luck he wouldn't be outside of the Normandy too much. 

He followed the busy movement at the Airlock, watching the last bits and pieces being delivered and brought on board, fellow humans running around in equally stupid looking black and white uniforms, yellow emblems everywhere. The bile in his throat reminded him about what Cerberus had done on Fehl Prime, the sleeper agent and his orders to work with the collectors. To give over the colony in order to study them. 

And now he was about to work with those pro-human fanatics. On their ship. Doing missions they found. Pretty much everything in him rebelled against setting just one foot onto the Normandy. It didn't matter how many sleepless nights he had dreamed of doing exactly that, now, it just felt wrong. 

Rolling his shoulders to loosen up the tension he braced himself and stepped through the airlock, greeting the pilot. After they had eaten together yesterday, Keya had gone her own way and he had accompanied Shepard back to the ship. She had been in a good mood and gave him a tour where he was introduced to most of the crew. Doctor Chakwas had a throrough check on him and declared him ready for duty, which was basically what all the other doctors had said as well. 

Passing the others slowly, staying here and there for a minute and a short chat, he made his way to the lower Engineer deck where Shepard had assigned him a cot. He had thought he'd be with the others on the crew deck, but had gotten the slight feeling that she was keeping the Alliance crew away from the Cerberus employees. Her explanation, that the beds in the crew deck just weren't broad enough for his built was somewhat flimsy. 

So instead of having his own room he was stuck to the port cargo area, a cold, silver room with nothing much. But it was his very own room and therefor welcomed nonetheless. It had a window showing the drive core of the Normandy, a soft hum audible all around the smallish room. Someone had gotten him a berth, already made the bedding and put two footlockers up. It still felt impersonal, but with a few changes and maybe some posters it would be his in no time. 

Once he was done putting his things away and stowing his armour on the mannequin, he wanted to check up on his weapons and make sure he was ready to go. 

In the hallway he waited on the elevator, mind you, the slowest elevator he had taken so far and he was already starting to dread the ride. When the door opened a cloud of stale alcohol smell engulfed him, Keya leaning against one wall, big black glasses over her eyes. Her hair was cut, instead of being in a long braid, now it didn't even reach her shoulders and was just a little lower than her chin. There were cuts all over her hands and face, some he had seen yesterday, but there were some new ones as well. 

The knuckles on her right hand shone in an angry red, abrasions obvious, even though there was the destinct smell of medigel. One of the knees on her jeans was ripped, where it just had been worn down yesterday. 

“Vega!” Keya stood up, swaying only slightly, taking the sunglasses off. 

His brown eyes lingered on the smeared makeup around her eyes and the tangled hair, still in the same clothes as yesterday she rubbed her temples for a moment, sighing heavily. 

"Rough night chica?" He asked with a smug grin, crossing his arms in front of his impressive chest. 

"Yeah, 'ad to work through some shite." Her voice was even raspier than yesterday, a sure tell that she had been drinking, maybe even smoking or worse. 

When it became obvious that he wouldn't step out of the way, she passed him, their shoulders bumping slightly. 

"Are you even fit for duty?" James asked, watching her slump against the wall, her artificial eye a deep, black abyss without any movement. She just mumbled something, with some luck he could translate it into something along 'nothing a shower won't fix' and shrugged his shoulders. 

Waiting to be sure she made it into her room, he took the elevator and arrived in the CIC a few minutes later. Kelly was already at her post, in general the Cerberus personal was very enthusiastic, on time and polite. At least to him, a fellow human. 

As she greeting him with a nod and an appreciative smile, he did the same and went left, entering the armoury to find Jacob on the floor, shirtless, doing situps. Counting under his breath he was nearly done with a set of one hundred, or so it seems, when his sweaty body fell backwards, breathing heavy. 

"Hey James" he greeted, still panting heavy, when the marine just stood there for a moment. 

"Jacob, right? Is this a good time?" 

"As good as any." Jacob got up, rubbing a towel along his forehead and chest before putting on a shirt that had the bold colours of Cerberus printed on it. To James it seemed that really everything on this ship was branded with the logo or colours, he wouldn't have been surprised if even the toilet paper had a black and yellow emblem on it. Which it luckily didn't. 

They spent the next few hours bonding over stories from their time with the Alliance, weapons, mods and their new deployment on the Normandy. It wasn't hard to goat Jacob into it and James soon had heart more information about Shepard and the state she had been in, as he pretty much liked to. So, she had been really dead. 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x 

Three and a half hour later he was down in the hangar, nearly done gearing up. The Commander, clad in the typical black under suit came strolling in, Keya right behind her. James could see a big shiner, it's dark blue-purplish colour weirdly fitting her pale blue eye. She had showered, cleaned her scratches and wore a big, comfy looking armour. Her mood seemed better as well, nearly professional besides her disinterested stare. 

Just a moment after their entry yet another female made an appearance, lush lips and a confident smile on her lips. The big hood she was wearing covered most of her face, leaving her eyes to be two sparkling reflections. 

“Kasumi Goto, meet Lieutenant James Vega and Keya Massani. And vice versa of course. Maybe we should get a wall with pictures and names, I'm not doing that with every new team member!” 

Shepard mock glared at them when they shook hands and went to her locker, taking out that reddish armour he had never seen her wearing before. The chestplate got stuck in the locker, which showed more than anything else, that she wasn't used to the bulky armour and could have probably done with her familiar N7 armour. The tip of her finger stroked over the manually attached N7 symbol on the left shoulder pad, accompanied with the spectre sign on the right pad. 

James would make sure it was in his first report, she did switch to a different armour from Cerberus, yes, but she tried staying true to the Alliance. And even the Council. In his eyes at least. He wondered why she had gotten the new armour, her own N7 armour would have been destroyed with her over Alchera, wouldn't it? Catching his assessing glimpses, she fastened the greaves before reaching for the chest plate. 

“Awful colour, isn't it? Why they call it Inferno, I guess.” She explained with a shrug and he nodded as if he understood her line of thoughts. 

James fastened the last bits of his and had, like always, problem with this one fastener, as his big gloves wouldn't let him grip it properly. After the second try he could feel Shepard stepping behind him, securing his fastener on his back and tapping him two times on the shoulder. As a recruit and later with the grunts, they had always done this for each other and even the two pats where widely known to be translated into 'you're good to go'. 

So she hadn't lost the basics at least and he felt himself getting used to this new routine. As a reflex he turned around, wanting to offer her the same courtesy, but Kasumi was already doing the honour. With a shrug he grabbed his weapons and grenades, which earned him an irritated side glance from the hooded Human. 

“Are we expecting trouble?” Her voice was surprisingly soft, it sounded like she laughed a lot and James wondered what her skillset would be. Why she was a member of the ground team? 

“We always are Kasumi. Alright, listen up. This is a prison ship and there are supposedly over 4.000 prisoners. I guess it's more, since it's the Blue Suns and all. It used to be an ark, but now they keep the baddest of the baddest up there and away from their worlds. There are even rumours they sell some to the Batarians, so please be careful.”   
She swallowed for a tiny moment and continued. 

“The turdwaffle has everything set up, we're expected. I'm not going to say 'Go in, get Jack, get out' because that would jinx it. But yes, that's what we do. Any questions?” 

“What do we know of this Jack?” James asked, grabbing some more heatsinks, just in case. 

“Not much. Supposedly Jack is a damn strong biotic, maybe even the most powerful human biotic around these days. As far as I'm being informed Jack is also a convicted felon, murder, theft and assault amongst other things.” 

"We s'ould prepare for close quarter fights; t'e corridors are very narrow and t'ere are quite a'lot o'corners where enemies could hide. T'e guards are mainly Turians, rely heavily on me'hs. It's a secure place, keeping ass'oles inside, also means we'll 'ave hell to go through to leave. And yes, if ya ask me, the Warden will try to fuck us over. Alw'ys does." 

Normally not one for talking, Keyas short monologue had all three of them looking at her. The Commander rose an eyebrow in her typical expression and it became clear that she wanted a further explanation. 

"W'at? I'ma bounty hunter. T'ey pay, I hunt." Was all they got, a dismissive and short answer. 

Greeted with a sceptical headshake from James and a nod from Shepard, the three loaded up and went to enter Purgatory. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------   
Purgatory, Prison ship   
\------------------------------------------------------------- 

The guards were wearing the expected blue armour and greeted them without much preamble. All things that James could live with, yet, his thoughts still lingered on what Shepard had said about Jack. This [i]cabron[/i] was bad news and he had no clue why someone like that would help them. 

He could see how having someone like this on their side would be helpful, but was Jack willing to? Maybe his freedom was payment enough? Still, they were heading to the Omega 4 portal. Getting his freedom to be thrown into a suicide mission!? Talk about the frying pan, right? Shaking his head once again, he concentrated on the here and now when they were greeted. 

“Welcome to Purgatory, Shepard. Your package is being prepped and you can claim it shortly.” A helmed guard said and waved them closer. A tingling sensation rushing along her neck had Kasumi scan the two guards again and she slightly shook her head. She had a bad feeling about this. And then there it was. 

“As this is a high security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed.” 

Keya laughed, loud and carefree, her fingers twitching to get her Roomsweeper out and shoot him in the face. Shepard could feel her team members drawing nearer and had a hard time not rolling her eyes. 

“No” she said, without so much as an explanation. The Turian twitched, unsure how to handle such a straight forward answer. A wellknown noise to her right let her know that the Masterthief had actually drawn her pistol. They couldn't see the Turians facial expression, but his stance said he wasn't happy about that. 

Before the situation could turn into a mess, yet another Turian joined in, at least he was brave enough to come without a helmet. 

“Everyone, stand down. Commander, I am Warden Kuril and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just standard procedure.” 

“I said no.” Shepard said in such a final tone, that James had problems connecting the cold and dismissive voice with the friendly redhead from just hours ago. It did send a chill down his spine and made a lot of her reputation more understandable. He wasn't sure how he would have managed to be addressed like that by her. And even the Warden finally had to back down. 

“Let them proceed. Our facility is secure enough to handle armed guests.” He said after a long sigh and motioned to his guards, who put their guns away. The Normandy crew followed after Shepard nodded slightly, giving her consent. The pecking order was established, at least for now. 

"Massani." The warden greeted the blonde when she passed him and she winked in a mock happiness.   
"Kuril. Nev'r done a wit'draw before. Should be fun." She mumbled, taking in the grime and dirt along the docking bay. "Could 'ave cleaned up a bit, couldn'tcha?" 

“We're bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear, you can be on your way. If you follow me to our Outprocessing for the pickup, Commander.” 

The four of them followed, when he explained the next steps and the outlay of the ship. 'Tight' was not the word Kasumi would have used, seeing to many different races in small cells, one murderer beside a rapist beside a terrorist beside whatever other scum of the galaxy they had here. She was happy to hear that the glass was secured and impressed by their means to keep prisoners away from each other, but with the addition of a choking feeling of despair, pain and madness. 

The Asian couldn't even start to imagine how it would feel to be stuck on this ship. Both she and James listened carefully, as the Commander asked about maintaining a population this size in space. The wardens answers were as expected, he wasn't running a prison out of the good of his heart. He was running an enterprise and with one of the oldest tricks in the book, too. What he called fees was protection money in reality and he probably made a fortune with it. 

“So it's an extortion racket.” James chimed in, stating the obvious. “How did you end up running this ship?” 

Kuril looked at the hulk of a man in his pristine alliance armour, mustering him for a moment before he answered. 

“I was in law enforcement on Palaven and got sick of seeing criminals escape out into the galaxy to carry on with their crimes. Bounty hunters aren't dependable. Eventually I hit upon this idea. Keep the criminal in space and the galaxy is a safer place.” 

A snort came from all three of the Normandy crew, yeah, right, safer place. If Kuril heard it, he didn't comment on it. Keya just eyed him, for a long instance and shook her head. 

It was Shepard that brought the conversation back to the reason for them being here in the first place. James was momentarily watching the inmates and only got half of it.   
“...Jack is the meanest handful of violence and hate I've ever encountered. Dangerous, crazy and very powerful. You'll see soon enough...” 

They were led through a corridor and instructed to follow it through the interrogation room and supermax wing. The air smelled stale, like a marine locker room after a heavy training session. Minus the showers. Sweat, blood, vomit and piss lingered in the air. The desperation was palpable and obvious in the rude taunts shouted their way. Following the gangway, Shepard could feel both Kasumi and James closing up to her. She wasn't sure if it was because they wanted to be protected or to protect her, either way, she felt better knowing them at her six. 

“Anything I can help you with?” asked another Turian when they walked past a cell with a prisoner being beaten, feeling them stare at whatever was going on in there. Shepard pushes her red hair behind her ear and watched as they punched and kicked the helpless man. 

“What did he do?” It was probably not what the guard had expected her to say, most likely he had tried to raise some kind of moral bullshit. 

“Thats more lik'a massage compared to what he did to 'is victims” Keya answered instead, aloof to the violence on display and Shepard looked at her. With an eyeroll the bounty hunter explained herself a little more. 

"Dudes called Hissrad, goes for Iron Bull. Mercenary an' spy. Got fifty people 'illed on a deal gone wrong in a 'uman colony on Chasca. Used to be Cerberus base, only around one'fifty people living t'ere in the first place an'way. Stopped the w'ole Alliance settlement gearing up, wasteland now. Reached a good bounty, t'is one" 

James just watched the short-lipped exchange and wasn't sure what he thought about it. She was supposed to be a bounty hunter, yes, but still... shouldn't she be more compassionate about her own people? She had fought and survived her whole life, that much was obvious, pretty much what others couldn't even dream about. 

Maybe the rumours were right. Maybe she was that cold bitch people kept calling her.   
“Aren't you ever getting tired of this?” The Commander interrupted after five more punches landed on the screaming and crying prisoner. 

“What do you mean?” He asked stupidly and earned himself the full attention of her piercing green eyes. 

“You have orders. I get it. Does it really get you anything useful? Stop this. For your own sake. You're better than this.”   
She took off even before his astonishes silence turned into an order. “Leave him. For now.” 

A few sentences, a glance, a nod if necessary and – hey – she had pacified two guards and gave a prisoner a break. Who knew for how long? But James asked himself it if even mattered. He had read about her wits, about her talents for words. Never would he believed that she was able to do that in such a short time. Silently following her, once again, he felt a surge of pride rushing through him. He was in fact with Commander Shepard! 

Just two rooms further down the hall another prisoner shouted for them, waving his arms frantically. Kasumi stopped, tilting her head to have a better look at him, even though Shepard was already a few meters ahead. 

“If you're buying prisoners, can you buy me? Man, I don't care where you take me or what you do to me, it's got to be better than this.” 

“Get yourself out, we're here for Jack.” 

“Jack? Forget what I just said. I don't wanna go nowhere with you.” He stepped two strides back and shook his head, not offering another word even as Shepard asked about Jack. He mumbled about too much biotics mixed with troubles and that he hadn't have a shower in three months. 

With a shudder the four went further ahead and were finally in the outprocessing room. A doctor of some sorts stood at the beginning, guiding them back to yet another door. 

The room itself was nothing more than a big hall with a lot of desks, but beside that, nearly empty. The monotone silver of the walls was only highlighted with blood and what not else smeared along the walls and on the floor. It stank in here, more than in the gangway and Shepard was sure that quite a few people had wet their pants here. It was a smell you'd not forget. That form of horror lingered. She would know. 

With slow steps she crossed the room, the reassuring clack clack of James armour right behind her. She couldn't hear Kasumi, but she never could. 

When the backdoor opened and presented a cell, she began to snicker and rolled her eyes. Over the explanation from that Warden guy she mumbled “Nothing is ever easy, is it?” and got her assault rifle out. 

“Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed.” Warden Kuril continued, but she was already sending James towards the rows of desks. Not the best spot, but they would provide some cover at least. Keya was finally able to draw the her roomsweeper shotgun and placed herself on the left of the door, rushing forward across the full lengths of the room in astonishing speed. Especially considering she was wearing heavy armour as well. 

“Come an get us ya lazy shitbiscuit.” She snickered and looked at James with a wink. “Let's make this good training.”   
Her voice was calm, way to calm considering that they would have to fight their way out of here. And still, her confidence infecting him and he nodded with a smirk. “Si chica” he barked.   
He could see one of her slim, darker eyebrows raising when the door opened and a Blue Sun Centurion jogged into the room and focused on the fight at hand. 

A Combat drone appeared above Keya head and flew in a seemingly unbothered and slow pace towards the enemies rushing in the room. Now It was James who raised his eyebrow, maybe he hadn't concentrated enough or cast a glance towards the door at the wrong moment, he could have sworn he didn't saw her typing on her Omnitool. An engineer needed to program this shit, right? 

All hell broke loose as Kasumi used her tactical cloak and practically turned invisible. Shepard took cover on the other side of the room and watched the Centurion light up in a shower of electronic sparks. With an elegance that James envied she lurked over the office chair in front of her, shot him in the head and spread another load into the Mercenarys. 

Taking this as his cue James started taking them out. Their position was ideal, they just had to wait which idiot came running in, they didn't made in to the first row of desks for cover anyway. 

Keya relentlessly sabotages their shields and James had it easy perforating them with his shotgun. Between the four of them it was a short fight, especially as Keya hacked the Fenris Mech Dogs and they turned around and bit their handlers instead. 

Once the first wave was over Shepard crept out of cover and let her neck roll, releasing a loud snapping sound.   
“James? Kasumi? Keya? All set?” She made sure everyone was alright and send a short burst toward the last dog, that stumbled and died in a spray of fizzling sparks. His electronics were fried and a small puff of smoke left through what was supposed to be his ears. 

With drawn weapons they run deeper into the prison, Kasumi following the commander without a second doubt. James did so, too, but at least he was aware enough to think about it.   
“We have to get Jack out of cryo!” He shouted while reloading and letting the wasted heatsink drop on the floor. 

Shepard nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds, ignoring the shots penetrating the steel panels just inches above her. When she opened her eyes again, now sparkling with a lust for this fight, she smirked. 

“This way!” Keya shouted back and lead them through an confusing maze of corridors into some kind of control room. James had lost count how many mercs and mechs they left dead or dying behind them, it was a mess behind them for sure. 

Arriving in the room they raided a box of heatsinks and medigel, while Shepards finger flew over a control panel. 

“That will open every door in the cellblock, Shepard!” Kasumi said without being even a little out of breath, she had lost her smile, though. 

“It's the easiest way to get Jack out of cryo” Keya answered, having taken a look at Shepard clumsy tries to get the release open. Shepard looked at her with a huff, her finger hovering over the button that would start chaos on the purgatory. 

"Can you try something different?" She asked Keya and stepped aside, as if said bounty hunter needed to touch the control panel. Which she didn't. Instead her artificial eye lit up, a steady blue ring turning into a fast-patterned wave. "Can turn off two of the 'our heavy mechs in Jacks room, if t'at helps. But t'e cryotank needs 'ome serious time to crack." 

They could hear a couple heavy footsteps coming towards them from the corridor they just left. 

With an undecipherable side glance towards James she pressed it. “No time for finesse. There goes nothing...” 

Mechanical arms raised some kind of open casket out of the floor, steam billowed around dirty tubes and naked steel. On a tiny platform in the middle was Jack, shackled and almost naked. 

Jack, as all three of them could clearly see, was a woman. Tattooed from head to probably toe she was a fearful sight and James began to understand why that one prisoner didn't wanted to join them. 

It took the biotic just seconds to regain consciousness and Kasumi let a low whistle fly. “This is going to be interesting”.   
Pointing at the two heavy YMIR mechs beginning to stand up Shepards eyes followed the convicts movement, ripping the shackles apart and attacking all of them in an immensely impressive biotic attack. The room shook and the vibrations made Shepard sway back and forth. 

“Oh, I wanna see this. Lets go” She nearly sounded euphoric, tightening the grip around her Shuriken. 

Following a path of mayhem, carnage and destruction, lost sectors and probably an astonishing number of dead prisoners, Shepard still found time to hack into datapads and wallsafes – how was a mystery to James.   
They finally killed the Warden and caught up with Jack at the dock. 

Once glance at the Normandy and Jack was even more angry than before, walking up and down the only place where the mayhem hadn't followed her yet. Shepard had though and shot another Mercenary, that aimed at Jack, before he could do any real damage. If Jack recognised Shepard she didn't show – at all. 

“What the hell do you want” came the surprisingly feminine voice out of that energy ball of biotics and rage. 

“I know you just have been shock frozen, but a thank you would go a long way.” Shepard stroked her hair, sticky with blue Turian blood and red prisoner blood. It made a weird combination and she had some on her cheek as well. Disgusted she rubbed it off and seemed like she ignored Jack. With her weapon dangling from her hand, she looked like this was a normal walk in the park.   
“I'm getting you out.” 

“Shit, you sound like a pussy! I'm not going anywhere with you, you're Cerberus.” 

Shepard nodded in understanding and sighed. “I am not with Cerberus. They think I am and for now that's what I need them to believe. There is too much at stake. I'll bomb that bridge later.” 

“Bullshit. Cerberus has been on my ass for years. Every time I get free they put a huge bounty on me. That's why Warden Kuril figured he'd struck gold when he caught me. It isn't working out too well for him.” 

“T'at idiots dead” Keya chimed in, her weapon already packed away to the magnetic grip on her armour. Jack completely ignored her. At least the news that he was dead seems to lighten her mood a little. 

“You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. You think I'm stupid?” Jack gnarled, her biotics flaring up again. James leaned forward, zooming in on her, ready to have her explode in a fine red paste, if Shepard wanted him to. 

“If you prefer staying on a burning prison ship with failing live support and not only the guards but the other prisoners out for you, fine. Be my guest. I offer you a ride out of this ship, in return you'll listen to me rant for a bit about my life. Then we decide if you help me or not.” 

“Don't make promises you can't keep, you arrogant carrot.” She started pacing again, her brown eyes lingering on the Normandy.   
“I bet your ships got lots of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has got on me.” 

“Done” Shepard answered without flinching in a heartbeat. “You'll have full access to everything I have access to.” 

“You better be straight up with me!” Another insult, another daunt. Shepard just nodded, already moving past Jack and holstering her weapon. No one moved, but all eyes followed her. 

“So why are we still standing here?” She asked as the other three still hadn't moved an inch.   
“Come on guys, I really need a shower!” Her voice sounded like a whine and James finally relaxed and stowed the shotgun at his back. 

With a huff he followed, in his head searching for words to describe what he had witnessed. What he had been part of. Anderson wouldn't believe him, would he? He could hardly believe it himself. In the end it had all worked out. Well, except a burning prison ship and thousands dead.   
He hadn't seen any other ships or shuttles, which could only mean that they would all die. And no one seemed to care! Maybe it was his inner boyscout showing, however, he had at least expected some kind of remorse from the commander. 

Once again silently following, they entered the Normandy and Shepards asked Joker to get them to Korlus in the Imir system. James changed into his BDUs and met them in the briefing room, where not only Jane and Jack waited, but Miranda and Jacob as well. He couldn't see Kasumi, maybe she was in here, with her cloaking and all. 

Miranda started the conversation the second he had placed himself against the railing. 

“Welcome on the Normandy, Jack. I'm Miranda, Shepards second-in-command. On this ship we follow orders.” Her straight posture and the hands behind her back reminded James of the Alliance, but it was off. She was trying too hard. And Jack wasn't at bit dazzled. 

“Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off, Shepard. I'm here because of our deal.” 

All eyes went to the revived leader and James shifted his weight from one foot to another. He was looking forward to her answer, she would have to make a stand. A small one, but she kinda had to choose. And remembering how she had spoken about Cerberus since he joined up … the browneyed man could hardly hide a smirk. 

“Back off Miranda. Give her access and let her be.” She voice was calm and nonchalant with just a pinch of a challenge.   
“Let me know what you find.” Her green eyes mustered Jack for a bit. 

“Hear that precious? We're going to be best friends. You, me and every embarrassing little secret.” 

Jack ignored everyone in the room except the XO and the venom in her voice made James keep an eye on both biotics. Shepard did, too, but wasn't willing to interrupt just yet. This would be fun and seeing the blueeyed Miss Perfect squirm warmed her heart.   
“I'll be reading down in the hold or near the bottom. I don't like a lot of through traffic. Keep your people off me. Better that way.” 

Jack left and James could feel the easing of Miranda and Jacob. Their Cerberus colours just had made them targets for Jack and he was glad she didn't hate the Alliance as well. Miranda shook her head, waited a little and left as well. Jacob, who had been as quite as James, saluted to them both and James did as well. 

“You don't need to, you know” Shepard said to him, hopping on the table in the middle of the room, her legs swinging slowly back and forth. 

“Sorry?” James said, not sure what her unconventional behaviour was supposed to achive. 

“Salute him. He isn't in the Alliance any longer. He left. I don't see why he would deserve to be recognised.” 

“You said he left after Eden Prime?” James remembered her saying earlier and saw her nod. Her slim fingers could barely hide it, as her mouth widened with a load yawn. 

“I should let you go” James said and turned around, swallowing all the other questions he had for her, and left her.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first try at a story with this length and depths, so I hope to get a lot of feedback! Please let me know if you like it and why - or not and why :)


End file.
